Royal
by o-Braktz-o
Summary: Porque entre tantas favoritas, ella era su preferida. Su cuerpo le pertenecía a él pero su enamorado corazón le pertenecía a otro.Ella era la sierva y él su señor.Ella era el objeto y él su portador."No te escaparás de mi"Le advirtió.UA.ItaSakuSaso
1. Prólogo: Favorita

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

Universo alterno en la época del "Sengoku"{Siglo XVI} (Aún así aqui hay presencia de chakra y la época histórica será un poco alterada para el buen desarrollo del Fanfiction)

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

¡Hola! yo aqui con una historia ItaSakuSaso que me venía rondeando la mente desde hace ya tiempo xD

Si les gusta el ItaSaku, el SasoSaku o simplemente las dos OwO este es tu lugar :D .

Si les gusta, por favor dejenme un review asi sea pidiendo conti xD

Aqui el prólogo.

* * *

******.**

******.**

******Prólogo**

******Favorita**

******.**

******.**

El silencio de la noche era implacable y el frío no ayudaba a que aquella temporada a mitad de invierno fuese más cálida. Lejos de todo lo malo que podría ocurrir en el mundo, los habitantes de la ciudad más próspera del País del Fuego, Konoha, tenían unas excelentes y envidiables condiciones de vida. Desde la clase más alta hasta la clase más baja, se procuraba que todos los nacientes en el país tuvieran la merecida educación y atención, sobre todo si estos nacientes eran del sexo masculino. Este gran legado lo habían dejado el antiguo Rey: Fugaku Uchiha y su distinguida reina, Mikoto. O por lo menos, eso se les hacía creer a muchos.

.

– "¿A dónde transportareis a mi niña?" – Preguntó angustiada por enésima vez la rosada mayor mientras veía como los guardias escoltaban a su chiquilla hacia un lujoso carruaje con el símbolo _real_ marcado en una de sus puertas.

.

– "Ella estará perfectamente bien en el palacio real, a merced del rey, mi estimada señora" - Avisó con fastidio aunque con cortesía uno de los tantos guardianes que habían asistido a esa casa especialmente para buscar a la _nueva_ favorita del rey: Itachi Uchiha.

.

Y es que ya a los veinte y cinco años, después de la muerte extraña de sus padres, el primogénito Uchiha aún no se había comprometido y al parecer no tenía ni deseos de hacerlo, aunque esa parte la compensaba hábilmente Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor. Éste ya tenía dos años y medio de noviazgo con una joven noble de origen portugués llamada Ino Léa Yamanaka por su padre japonés y su madre lusitana; y actualmente se rumoraba un posible pronto casamiento, aunque si esto ocurría, el trono pasaría automáticamente a manos del pelinegro menor.

.

– "No es por mostrar objeción hacia las decisiones sabias de su excelencia, pero mi pequeña apenas acaba de cumplir sus diez y seis años" – La vos notablemente preocupada de Haruka Haruno, madre soltera, destilaba completo y puro desacuerdo hacia las intensiones mezquinas y perversas del joven gobernante.

.

Según había oído, Itachi Uchiha poseía alrededor de treinta favoritas y ninguna bajaba de los veinte años ni sobrepasaba los veinte y seis. La señora ya de experiencia, tenía una muy mala pasada en su país natal con el joven monarca que le había quitado su virginidad solo para procrear hijos varones, pero al ver que había nacido aquella niña con extraño cabello rosa, la mandó a desaparecer enviándola lo más lejos posible sin siquiera haberse asegurado del desafortunado futuro de su hija primogénita al ser hija de una huérfana.

.

– "Señora, nos encontramos en el siglo diez y seis, con una familia emperadora de naciones que nos gobierna y nadie se opone a eso" – Le reiteró tajante mientras se alejaba de aquella casa para encaramarse por detrás del fino carruaje transportador de la belleza más joven que jamás se había visto en aquella ciudad.

.

Piel nívea, larga melena rosa con ojos brillantes color jade debajo de aquellas espesas pestañas a juego con su cabello. Sakura era única, y muchos lo sabían. _Muchos_ querían tenerla a pesar de su corta edad. Y el rey no era la excepción. Después de haberla visto por primera vez mientras daba uno de sus paseos por la extensa ciudad, decidió que aquella chiquilla que llevaba por nombre Sakura Haruno sería la favorita más joven que jamás hubiera tenido.

.

– "_Que dios, nuestro señor guarde a mi Sakura de las manos de aquel ser"_ – Pensó la alarmada madre con temor pero con cierta esperanza alojada en su corazón.

.

Cabía la posibilidad de que el rey se arrepintiera de haber querido como su preferida a una muchachita inmadura tanto mentalmente como físicamente. Si bien, Sakura se había criado en medio del trabajo duro y un panorama cruel para la clase más alta, ella aún quería aferrarse a vivir de sueños imposibles sin la más mínima esperanza de cumplir, Haruka siempre se preguntaba de dónde su hija había obtenido aquella alma pura y optimista que siempre observaba todo en positivo y al más vivo color si siempre se encontró rodeada de mucha crueldad. Pero nadie decía _nada_. Todos creían que los más pobres vivían como reyes, sin embargo aquello era la blasfemia más grande que el país del fuego hubiera albergado jamás.

.

Más sin requisición, ahora solo le preocupaba el futuro que le esperaba a su única y bella hija. Ella _no_ quería que le pasara lo mismo que a ella, ella _no_ quería tener un nieto ilegitimo. Ella _no_ quería que el destino se ensañase con su pequeña y joven Sakura, por todos los medios que fuesen necesarios iba a impedir una cosa así, así tuviera que morir por su hija.

.

* * *

.

Para una mujer como Ino Yamanaka, los tiempos del _Sengoku(1)_, épocas de guerra, no eran nada beneficiosos. Salir de Japón era sumamente difícil gracias a que los rebeldes y sangrientos _wokou(2)_ habían causado ya hace muchos años estragos en las costas del imperio chino, sin embargo, estos daños beneficiarían mucho a su querido país natal.

.

La rubia lusitana se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a tomar entre sus manos como la porcelana un pequeño espejo de los años treinta que había sido regalo de su madrina, aquella despampanante castaña de sangre y porte francés cuya esencia que seguía viva (a pesar de su desaparición física) ya era opacada por las interminables guerras en Europa y Asia. Sus padres estaban ahora en Portugal arreglando algunos asuntos que su noble madre tenía que rendir al presente Rey "Juan III", sabía de sobra que al monarca no le había agradado nunca que una señorita tan importante de la corte lusitana se hubiera casado con un feudal japonés, pero ciertamente, ella misma se sentía muy a gusto con sus orígenes. A pesar de que todas las orientales que había visto hasta ahora tenían los ojos y el cabello sumamente oscuros, a ella le sentaba muy bien su largo cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos azules eléctricos, los cuales eran una herencia muy bien dada por su madre, sin contar que sus casi incomparables y bellos rasgos japoneses eran perdición ante la mirada de cualquier hombre. Estaba completamente convencida de que aquello era la razón por la cual Sasuke Uchiha había caído rendido ante sus encantos aunque al principio demostrara todo lo contrario y acusara a Portugal de haberlos traicionado por actuar como intermediarios de China.

.

– "_Minha__senhora"(3)_ – Mencionó su doncella en su tono usual. La voz pasible que aquella muchacha poseía, le traía gratos recuerdos de su difunta y querida nodriza. Ella le había enseñado a usar su belleza e intelecto como arma de doble filo, y muy bien que aquellas clases le habían servido.

.

– "_Eu__ao mesmo tempo"(4) _– Respondió risueña al recordar a su querido y atractivo prometido de cabellos negros. Estaba al tanto de que él no era un japonés común y corriente, pues su familia le había dejado gran legado territorial, intelectual y mágico. Por cualquiera de los lados que se viera, el azabache era temible por su gran control sobre el fuego y su aterrador mirar ónix.

.

Y solo era de ella. Se relamió los labios y se acarició el talle a lo largo y ancho por sobre su delicado vestido europeo. Pronto sería mujer de Sasuke Uchiha y lo disfrutaría al máximo. Si que sí.

.

* * *

.

A pesar de llevar más o menos media hora en esa misma posición, Sakura aún era incapaz de articular palabra para preguntar cuál era la razón de tan inesperada visita de los guardianes del Rey, no la habían dejado despedirse de su madre siquiera, más sin embargo la habían tratado con toda la fragilidad y delicadeza del mundo tal cuál como si fuese una señorita de sociedad a pesar de ser una simple plebeya. ¿Cuál era el motivo de tan sutil trato? ¿Por qué su majestad quería verla precisamente a ella? Una mondo y vil campesina de diez y seis años; a pesar de darle casi quinientas vueltas al asunto, la Haruno aún era incapaz de imaginarse y concluir el motivo del señor para querer entenderse con ella, si bien no tenía ninguna importancia en la sociedad, solo era una sierva más.

.

– "La noto muy perdida en sus pensamientos, mi querida princesa" – Rompió el silencio con su voz apacible pero fuerte.

.

El pelirrojo a su lado era consciente de cada mueca que se formaba en el angelical rostro de la niña que había amado toda su vida. Sakura había sido su luz y su sombra, la enfermedad y la cura. Desde pequeño siempre se había autoproclamado como dueño del corazón de la joven (cosa que ya había logrado) y había asegurado que sería el primer hombre que besara sus apetitosos labios rosados. Pero éste último sueño aún no se le cumplía. Sasori no Akasuna había sido asignado como escolta personal de la nueva favorita de su señor amo y la tendría que acompañar hasta el final de sus días si la situación lo ameritaba. Le dolía en el fondo de su alma que su amada tuviera que entregar su cuerpo al gobernante, pero él solo seguía órdenes. De lo contrario, su familia era la que más sufriría su desobediencia.

.

– "Aún no logro captar y canalizar alguna posible razón para estar sentada en este carruaje" – Mencionó tan bajo que juraría que cualquiera podía escuchar su confundida y atolondrada voz interna. Levantó su hermosa mirada jade y la posó sobre los ojos miel de su caballero andante.

.

Éste mismo suspiró y cerró los ojos en señal de frustración. Tomó una de las pequeñas manos de la chica y la encerró como un tesoro entre las suyas para luego llevársela a la boca y depositar un casto beso en el dorso de su blanca mano. Éste acto hizo sonrojar tenuemente a la chica que no se acostumbraba a los galanteos que le hacía Sasori, que en realidad eran muy pocos, todo por respeto, y eso era lo que más le gustaba del joven. Con solo una dulce mirada miel de aquel pelirrojo, su inocente corazón quinceañero había quedado atrapado entre las manos del chico, no podía vivir sin verlo aunque fuese a lo lejos, no fue hasta que una bella tarde él se había propuesto a acercársele y declarársele con toda la cantidad de palabras bonitas que se podían dedicar a una musa, el corazón de Sakura había dado un vuelco tremendo y lo había mirado con infinita ternura y adoración. Fue a partir de ese momento que la inexperta quinceañera se había enamorado irreparablemente del joven caballero de diez y ocho años. Seguramente el amor más puro que nunca jamás se hubiera visto por esos lares. _Inocente_ y _fuerte_, el pelirrojo así catalogaba el extremo amor que sentía hacia la única mujer que lo había enamorado con aquella aura de paz.

.

– "Quisiera poder expresarle mis temores, pero me temo que no soy yo el más indicado para dialogarle sobre su futuro en el palacio" – Le murmuró con furia contenida, pero no furia hacia ella, sino furia hacia su rey. ¿Cómo podría haberla escogido precisamente a _ella_? A _su_ Sakura. Aquella niña virgen y cándida que no conocía nada de la vida.

.

– "Ya lo aclaré todo, seré una más de sus favoritas" – Aseguró con semblante triste pero con tono de reproche y molestia, su voz y su expresión contrastaban a la perfección, aún así para Sasori aquella imagen de diferencia era una clara prueba de las armoniosas expresiones faciales de la ojos jade, aunque hubiese preferido ver ese rostro en otras circunstancias. Tal vez en unos cuatrocientos años más. Mientras que para Sakura, todo había encajado brutalmente. El carruaje real en su búsqueda, casi diez soldados, un escolta dentro del carruaje… Sí, definitivamente si era lo que había estado pensando y posteriormente dicho.

.

Sasori la miró de soslayo y cerró nuevamente los ojos, su amada no se merecía aquello, no se merecía que el primer hombre en su vida fuese ese maldito. Él mismo había mantenido la esperanza de pedirle matrimonio cuando cumpliera sus diez y ocho años, ahora con todo el asunto de la favorita las cosas se le ponían más difíciles de lo que ya eran por naturaleza. Su mano viajó del asiento hasta el blanco mentón de la peli rosa, lo que causó que ella volteara su mirar hacia él tenuemente sonrojada. Sasori se dijo una vez más que Sakura era la joven más bella del mundo y le sonrió con infinita dulzura muy rara en él, pero al recordar a su amo su ceño se frunció y sus labios se arrugaron.

.

– "No quiero que él la toque" – Le confesó ya con el rostro sonrojado de la chica entre sus dos manos – "Iba a pedirle en matrimonio cuando fuese requerido y usted cumpliera su mayoría de edad" – Concluyó con sus pupilas viajando de los ojos hasta los labios sonrosados.

.

– "Béseme" – Pidió la chica para el desconcierto del pelirrojo, el cual ya se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro.

.

– "Nunca me ha dejado besarla" – Susurró causando que su aliento hiciera erizar a Sakura para luego apoyar su frente en la de ella.

.

– "Ahora se lo pido, cabe la posibilidad de que este sea el primer y último beso que reciba de usted" – Respondió con los ojos cerrados y notablemente contrariada cuando su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente a causa de la cercanía del hombre de sus sueños.

.

– "Shh… ni que lo diga" – La silenció cuando ya su voz había perdido fuerza. Sasori rozó su nariz con la de ella y luego unió sus labios a los rosados de ella. Sakura dio un respingo al sentir aquel contacto, nunca había sido besada, y no era para menos, las señoritas no se besaban con cualquiera. Ella no era una joven de sociedad, pero su madre la había criado con tanta devoción y cariño que se preocupó en inculcarle buenos valores a su única hija. Se inquietó aún más cuando el pelirrojo tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos y colocó una mano en su nuca para profundizar, el hasta ahora, inocente beso. Inconscientemente, colocó sus dos delicadas manos en el pecho del chico y luego las subió lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, rodeándolo así con sus extremidades, Sasori origino que Sakura abriera aún más sus labios para poder introducir su lengua y saborear todo a su paso. Ante esto, la de ojos jade lanzó un suave gemido que murió en la boca de su compañero, el de ojos miel pasó el brazo por detrás de su cintura y la apegó aún más a él.

.

Sasori jamás había besado a alguien con tanto sentimiento. Si bien, había tenido algunas acompañantes ninguna se comparaba a su querida Sakura. Lo que sentían a ahora era imposible de describir en pocas palabras, es más, Sakura estaba segura de que no había letras que pudieran formar una palabra coherente para expresar lo que sentía en ese instante. Ella quería imaginarse una vida junto a Sasori, tener hijos, un hogar, ser felices… Pero cada minuto que transcurría era un paso más a su calvario, sus sueños se romperían de un momento a otro, el amor que sentían mutuamente era tan fuerte como frágil. Se amaban con integridad y fervor, sí. Pero ella ahora sería única y exclusivamente de la propiedad de su rey y pronto amo, sería una más de _ellas_. Aquello era la más explícita muestra de fragilidad, ella nunca podría ser del hombre al cual amaba. Tal vez Sasori la dejara de adorar algún día, y en ese mismo instante, ella moriría de puro dolor y tristeza. Se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y se limitaron a mirarse directamente a los ojos.

.

– "No llores" – estando aún cerca de sus labios, le masculló con voz apaciguada al escuchar los menudos sollozos de Sakura.

.

– "No quiero ser de _él_, no quiero" – Murmuró con asco entremezclado con autocompasión. Sasori la estrechó fuertemente entre sus fuertes brazos para que por al menos un momento, se sintiera segura.

.

– "Yo seré tu escolta y te protegeré. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para sacarte de allí hasta que pueda pedir tu mano" – Le aseguró ferviente.

.

Aquellas palabras le dieron un poco de esperanza a la peli rosa, esperaría por Sasori hasta la muerte si fuese preciso, porque ella era de él. Su cuerpo podrían comprarlo, ultrajarlo y hasta marcarlo; pero _jamás _alguien que no fuera Sasori llegaría a su alma y corazón, nadie llegaría allí, ese lugar tenía el nombre de Akasuna no Sasori grabado con fuego y con una mar de sentimientos que eran imposibles de expresar y describir a simple vista.

.

Su alma y su amor ya eran de Sasori. Su cuerpo y su inocencia serían de Itachi.

.

Con todo el pesar del mundo.

.

* * *

_(1): Época de guerra en Japón comprendida entre 1467 y 1568._

_(2): Piratas japoneses_

_(3): Portugués. "Mi señorita"_

_(4): Portugués. "En un momento voy"_

* * *

¿Cómo empezará esta historia?

Umm... veremos... xD

¿Un review? ¿Si? :DD

¡Cuidense!

PD:Y cordial invitación a leer mis demás fanfictions :D


	2. Capítulo 1: Vivir para su excelencia

¡Hola!

Me aparezco después de 24 horas más o menos xD

Gracias por sus comentarios hehe me alegran, espero no se desaparezcan y me sigan animando :DD

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo...

¡Disfrútenlo y espero sus reviews! n_n

* * *

.

.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Vivir para su excelencia**_

.

.

El brusco frenazo del carruaje fue noticia suficiente para saber que ya había llegado al castillo. Empezó a sudar frío y a proclamar al señor de los cielos todas las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado para su protección. Seguramente tendría mucho que hacer en el castillo antes de… antes de entregarse a aquel ser, las siervas nunca podían apartarse de su vida laboral en ese tiempo.

.

Si tan solo hubieran nacido siglos más tarde… Tal vez todo sería diferente y la vida sería más fácil para todo el mundo.

.

– "Hemos llegado" – Farfulló Sasori con notable ira hacia su amo. Abrió la puerta de la carroza con su mano derecha, bajó del carruaje con diplomacia y luego la tendió hacia Sakura para que bajara. Cuando sus manos estuvieron en contacto, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, sus miradas se cruzaron y se dijeron mucho más que las posibles mil palabras que habían compartido anteriormente. Lo que no se podían decir con frases en esas circunstancias, las miradas lo decían. Las miradas transmitían… Y Sakura se quiso echar a llorar en ese mismo instante, pero no lo haría. No allí frente a todos.

.

Al girar su rostro hasta la puerta de la imponente edificación, se dio cuenta de toda la injusticia que había en su ciudad hacia las mujeres. Cien jóvenes aproximadamente, se encontraban alrededor de la entrada con pequeñas antorchas en sus manos y mirando directamente hacia el carruaje. Seguramente eran conscientes de que tenían otra compañera, una nueva _**condenada**_. Tragó grueso y siguió su camino al castillo escoltada por la mirada inquisidora de Sasori que la seguía con dos pasos de retraso.

.

– "Buena noche. _**Sakura-Sama**_" – Saludó de mala gana una pelirroja en cuanto llegó a la gran entrada iluminada por las flamas mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella muy cínicamente – "Sígame por favor" – Concluyó dejando a la aturdida muchacha muchos pasos atrás.

.

– "Será mejor que caminéis, o el rey se desquitará conmigo" – Le susurró el pelirrojo al oído a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por la cintura de la peli rosa muy delicada y discretamente. Ésta misma se sonrojó.

.

– "Bien" – Respondió extrañamente aliviada. Tener a Sasori cerca era un precipicio para salir de sus problemas, su sosegada voz la tranquilizaba. Luego, lo dejó muy atrás.

.

No le costó mucho alcanzar a la despeinada pelirroja en el gran salón. Ésta misma se encontraba ahora en medio de al menos tres jóvenes, todas bellas y a simple vista se podía deducir que estaban vestidas con las mejores telas de todo el país. Además, entre aquellas chicas estaba… ¿Hinata? ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

.

– "Bien chiquilla" – Empezó a decir la pelirroja de nuevo causando que la peli rosa dejara de mirar a la azulada – "Nosotras somos las _**cuatro preferidas**_ del rey. Estás aquí porque Itachi-sama así lo quiso y no harás preguntas ni incomodarás con este asunto ¿Entendido?" – Interrogó irónica mientras Sakura asentía como la más viva autómata.

.

– "Es necesario que sepáis que no podéis deambular por el castillo en esas fachas" – Intervino fríamente una peli azul que poseía una rosa en la cabeza – "En vez de favorita parecéis pordiosera o criada" – Lanzó sin mirarla.

.

A pesar de que no lo dijo con ningún tipo de expresión, las dos pelirrojas presentes se echaron a reír a carcajadas, algo que molestó a Sakura, pero lo pasó por alto. Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse que una simple rivalidad o maldad hacia ella.

.

– "Tu cuarto compartido está en el penúltimo piso. Éste mismo está ocupado por las veinte y cinco favoritas restantes a parte de nosotras" – Mencionó la segunda pelirroja en tono despectivo – "Ahora, debes irte con Hinata-Sama, la _preferida_ de las _**preferidas**_" – Sonrió con malicia mientras se retiraba ondeando su largo y sedoso cabello rojo. La peli azul y la segunda pelirroja la imitaron a los pocos segundos, dejando así a la joven de aspecto inseguro y a la peli rosa en un profundo silencio en el cual solo se escuchó el cierre de la gran puerta.

.

– "¿Cómo habéis venido a parar aquí Hinata?" – Preguntó la chica sin rodeos mientras fruncía el seño sin apartar la mirada de la chica de ojos grises.

.

La aludida suspiró con cansancio y se sentó en uno de los cojines como toda una dama y le indicó a la peli rosa que ocupara un lugar a su lado. La mencionada así lo hizo.

.

– "L-La vida juega con… con sus retoños c-como si estuviera… j-jugando con muñecos… Sakura" – Le repuso como toda una joven sabia causando que Sakura arrugara aún más el entrecejo.

.

– "Los acertijos no me sirven de nada ahora" – Informó un poco disgustada. A ella jamás le habían gustado las adivinanzas, nunca había sido muy perceptiva en ese sentido de averiguar las cosas a través de pistas clave.

.

Hinata le sonrió como cuando eran niñas, muy dulcemente. Sakura relajó su expresión y le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

– "Después de que mis padres quedaran en banca rota… huimos rumbo al país del viento" – Empezó a decir grácilmente sin tartamudeos, aunque su expresión no dejaba de ser tímida – "Pero como mi señor padre tenía muchas deudas encima, Itachi-Sama mandó a sus cuervos demoniacos y a sus mejores hombres a atacarlo y presionarlo para que pagara" – Siguió relatando mientras tenía toda la atención de la chica de ojos jade sobre ella – "Como mi padre no tenía dinero, su majestad le ofreció un trato… aquello se trataba de que a cambio de que lo dejara libre de deudas, yo tendría que ser una de sus favoritas" – Concluyó con tristeza extrema.

.

– "_Malnacidos"_ – Insultó la peli rosa mentalmente a aquellos dos hombres que no conocía personalmente, pero que la sola recitación los había dejado muy mal parados frente a sus principios.

.

– "No entiendo como un padre puede vender a su hija" – Dijo Hinata inconscientemente con la mirada pérdida. Y con eso, Sakura se sintió más que identificada. Aunque las circunstancias eran distintas, ella misma había escuchado el llanto y la llamada de su madre mientras se alejaba en la carroza… Lo que la unía a Hinata era que las dos estaban cumpliendo aquella función contra sus voluntades – "B-Bueno, b-basta de charlas" – Replicó y se levantó con delicadeza para luego buscar algo en los interminables gabinetes de la sala.

.

La chica de ojos como la luna sonrió al ver alguna cosa que Sakura fue incapaz de saber por su posición, pero toda la curiosidad se fue cuando iba sacando unos extraños mandiles de la gaveta y las colocaba a un lado en una pequeña mesa.

.

– "¿Y esas batas que son?" – Preguntó a la expectativa.

.

Ante esto, la Hyûga extendió aún más su sonrisa, ella misma se encargaría de pulir su belleza, intelecto e iba a refinarla.

.

– "N-No son unas simples batas… Sakura" – Adelantó suavemente con entusiasmo con su usual tartamudeo – "Éstas… s-son las dos c-capas que van… debajo del k-kimono" – Le mostró tomando dos capas blancas con sus manos y observó como la chica de ojos como el jade enfocaba su vista y entera atención en aquellas togas.

.

– "¿Y las princesas siempre andan con tres capas encima?" – Preguntó alarmada al pensar en el calor que el kimono producía.

.

Ante la pregunta, Hinata asintió tímidamente.

.

– "Así es Sakura, l-las princesas usan kimonos a toda h-hora" – Le informó tratando de darle una confianza que ni ella misma se tenía – "Este kimono, t-te lo pondrás ahora mismo p-para… presentarte ante el rey" – Avisó con cautela.

.

A Sakura la recorrió un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies, conocería al dueño de su cuerpo personalmente, al fin… A si no quisiera.

.

– "Bien" – Respondió con monotonía y sin mucho entusiasmo en su expresión. En ese momento, la peli azulada la comprendió infinitamente. Ella había tenido esa misma cara en cuanto llegó al castillo, hace ya un año y medio.

.

– "No te preocupéis Sakura… m-me tienes a mí" – Le sonrió con ternura; la peli rosa le devolvió la sonrisa desde su puesto. Sacó otro kimono en rojo y negro – "Este t-te lo pondrás… e-esta noche… p-para c-complacer… a-al rey" – Comunicó más roja de lo normal y Sakura sintió que se moría allí mismo.

.

¡Esa misma noche tendría que hacer… hacer _**eso**_!

.

– "B-Bien… y-ya entendí" – Empezó a tartamudear para luego colocarse en dónde Hinata le indicaba.

.

La peli azul la empezó a vestir con toda la sutileza del mundo, como su madre la había enseñado y como sus antiguas doncellas la vestían. La peinó y luego le dio una pequeña clase de cómo debía comportarse frente a Itachi.

.

– "Y eso es todo" – Afirmó dulcemente luego de terminarle de contar como habían sido sus primeros días en el palacio.

.

– "Hinata…" - Habló la peli rosa después de largo rato – "¿C-Cómo… esto… c-como es _**es-so**_?" – Preguntó con timidez extrema. La Hyûga al comprender su pregunta, enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas.

.

– "B-Bueno… veréis… S-Sakura" – Empezó a decir con vergüenza – "Él t-te guiará… y-y luego t-te llevará a l-la c-cama… y desp-pués s-se colocará sobre…" – Calló abruptamente cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe.

.

– "¿Cuánto pensáis durar con _**esta**_ Hinata-Sama?" – Cuestionó la pelirroja despectivamente – "Su majestad espera con _**impaciencia**_" – Culminó mientras miraba a Sakura de arriba abajo para luego darse la vuelta y volverá salir dando un portazo.

.

– "Creo que me tienen rabia" – Susurró la ojos jade mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Hinata.

.

– "Es normal, formarás parte de las preferidas. Eso te lo aseguro yo" – Le recalcó con una sutil sonrisa que fue devuelta amistosamente.

.

– "Creo que ya es hora de ir…" – Dijo Sakura con tono de tristeza extrema. Se sorprendió al oírse, ni ella misma estaba consciente de que estaba tan abatida hasta que había escuchado su tono de voz.

.

– "Antes de ir Sakura" – Escudriñó la ojigris – "Quisiera decirte varias cosas" – Siguió mientras la peli rosa ponía total atención sobre ella – "No importa lo que digáis, no importa lo que pensáis. Aquí solo seréis un adorno, un objeto y _**ellos**_ te verán así" – Replicó con frustración muy bien disimulada refiriéndose a el rey y a su hermano el "vengador" – "Solo seréis una sierva, cuyo deber es '_**Vivir para su excelencia**_' ¿Estamos de acuerdo?" – Interrogó amargamente mientras Sakura abría mucho las deslumbrantes piedras jade que tenía por ojos a la vez que asentía – "Ahora vamos" – Le ordenó mientras se adelantaba.

.

Cualquiera que escuchara las palabras amargas de la Hyûga, podría darse cuenta de que ella no era _**nada**_ feliz en ese lugar. Todo el rencor que cargaba en sus palabras daba mucha curiosidad y dolor. Hinata era como Sakura en ese mismo instante. Las dos albergaban odio hacia sus gobernantes, las dos querían huir lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, sabían que aquellos sueños de libertad eran solo eso… _**sueños**_, cosas sin futuro, así como aquellos sentimientos que ella albergaba hacia Sasori. Sakura siguió a Hinata sin decir una palabra, no quería recordar en qué lugar estaba ni lo que tenía que hacer. Deseaba morir antes que entregarse a aquel, pero no lo haría. No dejaría a una madre sin su hija. Al darse cuenta de que la peli azulada se había detenido ella también lo hizo. Aquella estancia en dónde ahora se encontraban era mucho más elegante que la anterior en donde había estado. Hinata le indicó rápidamente que se encontraban en el tercer piso, en donde el rey se hacía de las anchas con sus _**favoritas**_.

.

– "Veo que habéis llegado" – Informó el hombre sentado en el trono más grande mientras el de su derecha no le quitaba los ojos de encima a las recién llegadas.

.

Sakura al escuchar aquella voz sumamente fría con alguna pizca de crueldad, dio un respingo involuntario y se escondió instintivamente detrás de Hinata y esta misma enrojeció de la vergüenza.

.

– "Parece que no le agradas Itachi" – Se burló el menor en son de arrogancia al mismo tiempo que el mencionado bufaba fastidiado.

.

– "Acércate Hinata" – Ordenó neutralmente – "Y tú también… Sakura" – Pronunció lentamente su nombre causando que a la peli rosa la recorriera un escalofrío difícil de explicar. Ante la orden, las dos obedecieron, pero para sorpresa de todos, Sakura fue quien avanzó delante de la peli azulada.

.

– "Eres voluntariosa eh…" – Sonrió Sasuke de lado, pero su voz era todo lo contrario a su _linda_ sonrisa – "Karin, quítate de encima" – La empujó sin mucha delicadeza y esta misma cayó al suelo estrepitosamente pero sin decir palabra.

.

A Sakura le entraron ganas de matar a esos dos en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo eran capaces de maltratar a una mujer de esa forma? Era cierto que aquella pelirroja la había tratado cínicamente al llegar al palacio pero… era una mujer a pesar de todo, y ese trato le daba cólera. Sin embargo, ella no se iba a arriesgar a que la calcinaran viva en ese mismo momento ni que la llevaran a la guillotina por llevarle la contraria o gritarle a los Uchiha.

.

– "Todas ustedes, fuera" – Ordenó fuertemente a sus demás favoritas dejando solo a Hinata y a Sakura junto a ellos en esa sala.

.

– "Venid aquí Hinata" – Indicó el pelinegro menor mientras palmeaba su propia pierna derecha. La aludida buscó la cara de su amo y vio como éste asentía levemente. Luego de la señal, la Hyûga se acercó rápidamente a sentarse en las piernas del Uchiha menor, aunque nadie lo hubiera notado, para Sakura era obvio el pesar que cargaba la ojigris encima. Definitivamente, los hombres eran unos malnacidos sin piedad.

.

– "Y dime Sakura, ¿fue benévolo el viaje?" – Empezó Itachi con el interrogatorio mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada para darle el visto bueno, que bien se lo merecía. Sakura era un tesoro a los ojos de Itachi.

.

– "Si, su majestad" – Respondió como androide al recordar la grata compañía de su amado en el carruaje.

.

El pelinegro de coleta asintió complacido ante la determinación en la voz de su _**nueva**_ favorita. Sasuke había dejado de acariciar la pierna de Hinata y le había ordenado que se levantara para luego hacerlo él.

.

– "Eres hermosa, cerecita" – Le murmuró el Uchiha muy cerca del rostro causando que Sakura se sonrojara levemente

.

– "No te le acerquéis tanto, Sasuke" – Decretó Itachi al ver la osadía de su hermano menor – "Si Ino te viera de seguro mataría a Sakura" – Aseguró con la expresión neutral como siempre.

.

– "Con tal de que no la asesine antes de que yo la _**pruebe**_" – Susurró socarrón mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello rosa entre sus dedos y su mano izquierda viaja por el costado de la peli rosa.

.

Sakura quiso gritarle que se detuviera y que dejara la inmoralidad de tocarla de esa manera, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Quiso darse una cachetada por su cobardía.

.

– "Eso solo se cumplirá después de que _**yo**_ la _**posea**_, hermano" – Recordó el mayor con suspicacia al ver como Sasuke envolvía la cintura de la chica petrificada con su brazo izquierdo, mientras la aludida estaba más tiesa y roja que una paleta de navidad.

.

No lo podía creer… ¡Se estaban disputando por ella como si fuese un objeto sexual o de colección! Aunque en realidad, si era lo primero.

.

– "_Malditos hijos del demonio, son unas basuras"_ – Pensó Sakura con frustración al no poder hacer nada.

.

– "¡Su majestad!" – Entró gritando de repente un rubio hiperactivo enfundado en una armadura japonesa. Itachi lo observó furioso con su Sharingan girando con fuerza. El rubio tragó grueso.

.

– "Espero que traigas razones muy buenas para haber venido a interrumpir, Naruto" – Dijo muy lentamente mientras lo miraba seriamente.

.

– "Muy buena razón, Itachi-Sama, de veras" – Empezó nuevamente a decir el ojiazul apresurado a la vez que le brindaba una mirada fugaz a la dulce Hinata que lo miraba con ojos iluminados – "Los guardias del sur han traído noticias sobre unos barcos chinos que han llegado por el sureste" – Informó precipitado mientras Itachi se levantaba del trono de un solo golpe.

.

– "Maldición" – Masculló por lo bajo para luego bajar los tres escalones que lo alejaban de el piso – "Retírate Naruto, decidles que ya voy" – Ordenó y el rubio salió en seguida portando el decreto.

.

Sasuke estrechó aún más a la peli rosa contra el costado de su cuerpo, se inclinó un poco y depositó un frío beso en su cuello mientras la sentía temblar. Sonrió al saber lo que causaba en ella, sabía que tenía miedo… y que sentía asco. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba, que le tuviera terror de tan solo sentirlo cerca.

.

– "Si me teméis a mí, entonces te vais a quedar fría con mi hermano… Sakura" – Trató de asustarla logrando su objetivo. La peli rosa se removió inquieta e intentó zafarse, pero él se lo impidió al ver que su hermano se acercaba hacia ellos.

.

Éste mismo, sin previo aviso, tomó el mentón de la chica de ojos jade entre su gran mano e hizo que alzara el rostro para poder besarla y darse un aperitivo de lo que _**probaría**_ esa misma noche. Sakura al no poder oponerse hizo lo más conveniente: dejarse guiar. El beso que recibió fue violento y poco convencional, Itachi se abrió paso en su boca brusca y rápidamente para luego empezar a jugar con la lengua inexperta de la chica causando que esta misma empezara a moverse para seguirle el juego, la de ojos jade ya tenía el corazón acelerado y estaba inquieta. El pelinegro mordió su labio inferior y la peli rosa lanzó un fuerte gemido que encendió los sentidos de los hermanos Uchiha, luego de aquel arrebato despegó sus labios fríamente sin decir una palabra. Sakura estaba en shock y aún tenía su mentón entre la mano de su _**amo**_. Sakura no sintió lo mismo que había sentido con Sasori, el pelirrojo había sido dulce e Itachi había sido todo lo contrario a eso. Sentirse besada por aquel ser le daba repugnancia, solo quería sentir los labios del chico de ojos miel sobre los suyos… solo los labios de Sasori. Algo que no sabía si volvería a hacer gracias a su atormentada condición. La vida se había ensañado con ella definitivamente.

.

– "Esta noche, tu cuerpo será solo mío"- Avisó antes de pasar su lengua por los labios ya rojos de la chica bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke que aún no la soltaba de la cintura. Después de la situación, la soltó y salió por la puerta grande bajo la mirada de todos. Sakura giró su visión hacia la peli azulada que la miraba con el rostro opacado por la tristeza. Se notaba a leguas que Hinata _**sabía**_ algo que Sakura aún no.

.

Y tampoco deseaba saberlo.

.

Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha… nunca podría olvidar aquellas miradas maliciosas sobre ella.

.

Y mucho menos las de su _**amo**_ después de esa noche. Después de que le entregara su cuerpo.

.

Todo era como se lo había dicho Hinata… _**Vivir para su excelencia**_.

.


	3. Capítulo 2: Solo soy una Sierva

¡Hola! yo apareciéndome por aquí de una vez hehe ¿Como les va?

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo :DD

_Advertencia_: **_Lime_**.

En este capítulo se responden algunas preguntas que me hicieron xD

¡Gracias por sus **_reviews_**, **_alertas_** y **_favoritos_**! *-* me alegran el día y mi existencia como escritora n_n

Pocos reviews, pero motivadores :DD aunque me gustaría tener más YoY... Bueno dejando eso de lado, espero que les guste este capítulo y lo disfruten así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo hehe, sigan dándome sus opiniones y puntos de vista en cuanto a la trama ¿Bien? hehe ahora si las dejo leer con total libertad n_n ¡Espero sus reviews!

* * *

.

.

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Solo soy una Sierva**_

.

.

Después de haber salido sumamente asqueada de aquella sala elegante, Hinata la había guiado hasta el cuarto piso y posteriormente hacia su cuarto. En aquella habitación habían cuatro camas más aparte de la suya, seguramente eran de las demás favoritas, había pensado Sakura.

.

Cuando Hinata la había terminado de vestir con aquel kimono rojo con detalles negros y la había peinado lo más delicadamente posible, no pudo evitar mirarse en aquel objeto extraño al cual la peli azulada había llamado espejo. Eso era algo raro para ella, ella jamás había visto ese artefacto.

.

– "¿Cómo decías que se llama eso, Hinata?" – Preguntó la peli rosa refiriéndose al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba justamente en frente de ella.

.

– "S-Se llama e-espejo, Sakura. F-Fue descubierto a principios de este siglo… por esa razón t-te parece muy extraño, ya que la gente que lo p-posee es muy poca. ¡Ah! f-falta m-mucho aún" – Le informó al girar su vista hacía el ventanal con un poco de pesar para luego verla de arriba abajo mientras le hacía algunos retoques al kimono.

.

Sakura se miró de nuevo al espejo. Estaba muy bonita, ella se consideraba linda, como todas las chicas, pero en esa ocasión, sentía que no era ella, aquella muchacha vestida y peinada como una señorita de la alta era solo un cuerpo vació y triste sin ningún tipo de expresión o felicidad reflejada en su bello rostro. Era una muñeca rota que pronto sería quemada.

.

— "¿S-Sakura?" — Le llamó la tímida Hinata preocupada por la mueca arrugada en su rostro. La aludida, al escuchar la voz de la peli azulada, no pudo contenerse y de un momento a otro se arrodilló frente al espejo y cubrió su pequeño rostro con sus blancas manos mientras minúsculos sollozos salían de su boca. La Hyûga se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros antes de que Sakura clavara sus uñas en sus brazos a través del kimono y lanzara un quejido desgarrador que le llegó hasta el alma.

.

Aquel quejido que anunciaba que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

.

Y la entendía, ella había lanzado el mismo quejido aquel día en el que el rey la había tomado.

.

— "Esto es una injusticia Hinata, es tan injusto" — Le dijo al fin la peli rosa con voz ahogada por el llanto — "Se siente tan horrible tener el deber de entregarte a alguien que no amas ni amarás nunca" — Aseguró precipitadamente totalmente convencida de sus palabras. Y en ese momento Hinata lo supo.

.

Sakura estaba enamorada. Y no precisamente de su _**amo**_.

.

Precisamente como le pasaba a ella misma.

.

— "¿E-Estás enamorada… Sakura?"— Le interrogó ilusionada la peli azulada por lo bajo. Sakura asintió con los ojos entrecerrados y con las lágrimas saliendo aún de sus ojos.

.

— "El hombre que amo es lindo, muy lindo… es delicado, romántico e inteligente… y me ama" — Le relató con tono agarrotado y con un nudo en la garganta pero entusiasta al recordar a Sasori. Al rozarse los labios con su dedo índice, sonrió complacida y un sonrojo se alojó en sus mejillas.

.

— "Yo… Yo t-también l-lo… e-estoy" — Confesó la Hyûga notablemente sonrojada a la vez que soltaba a Sakura y luego hacía un extraño gesto con sus dedos. La de ojos jade la miró muy sorprendida ante tal declaración — "¿R-Recordáis a-al c-caballero r-rubio… que o-osó a entrar al s-salón c-cuando I-Itachi-Sama t-te interrogaba?" — Le preguntó dudosa, Sakura asintió enseguida presa de la curiosidad — "B-Bueno… él es m-mi p-príncipe azul. Él t-también m-me a-ama" — Confesó más roja de lo normal y a punto de desmayarse. La peli rosa se alegró en sobremanera al escuchar aquello, se sintió feliz de saber que no era la única que tenía su corazón preso en las manos de un guardián.

.

— "Me alegro Hinata" — La entusiasmó sinceramente mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba junto a la peli azulada.

.

— "Sakura… Ya es la hora" — Le avisó la Hyûga con desconsuelo al ver la noche ya avanzada y echarle un vistazo al reloj de arena de la diminuta mesa. La peli rosa miró hacia la ventana y lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Se dirigió hacia la puerta bajo la mirada de la ojigris — "Último piso… l-la última p-puerta a la d-derecha" — Informó mientras Sakura abría la puerta con decisión, si tenía que entregarse a aquel, lo haría con la cabeza en alto, lucharía hasta el final para no tener que ceder.

.

— "Allá voy. Hasta pronto Hinata" — Se despidió lo más esforzado posible mientras seguía las indicaciones de la peli azul.

.

— "_Suerte Sakura… Ten suerte"_ — Proclamó la Hyûga luego de que Sakura desapareciera en una esquina. Por aquellas miradas libidinosas de sus amos hacía Sakura, se podría esperar cualquier cosa.

.

Podría jurar que después de esa noche, la nueva favorita sería Sakura, no ella.

.

Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, pero se aliviaba en sobremanera de tener el presentimiento que pronto se quitaría aquel peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

.

Y Naruto podría pedirla en matrimonio sin tanto peso.

.

Sonrió sonrojada ante tal pensamiento.

.

* * *

.

— "¡Ah! ¡Así! ¡Sasuke-Sama!" — Gemía una pelirroja fuertemente mientras era embestida salvajemente por el pelinegro sudoroso que se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella a la vez que tomaba con sus manos los extremos de sus caderas y la alzaba para tener mejor acceso a su cavidad, que era lo único que le importaba de ella. Para Sasuke Uchiha las mujeres no significaban nada, solo eran una máquina de _**sexo**_ y solo servían para satisfacer los deseos del hombre, solo una que otra chica servía para tener mayor aceptación dentro de la sociedad. Tal y como lo era la señorita Ino Léa Yamanaka para él, la rubia platinada era su pase de entrada a Europa, la pronta archiduquesa de Austria, única heredera de una gran fortuna, hija de un feudal japonés con una noble lusitana y parienta lejana del Rey de Portugal. Definitivamente no habría podido escoger alguien mejor que su atractiva novia rubia. Por lo menos ella servía para ganar más fama de la que ya tenía en Asia. Al llegar a clímax, lanzó un bajo gruñido a la vez que se corría dentro de la pelirroja sin preocuparse, total, llevaba puesto el sello, tal y como Itachi le había puesto a todas sus favoritas. La pelirroja hizo más escándalo al llegar inmediatamente después del azabache. Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto y bufó exasperado saliendo bruscamente de ella.

.

— "Deja de hacer tanto escándalo Karin, Itachi va a pensar que te estoy matando" — Dijo de espaldas a ella colocándose su pantalón de dormir.

.

— "Solamente podrías matarme de placer, Sasuke-kun" — Le rectificó melosamente mientras lo abrazaba por detrás pasando sus propios brazos por el cuello del pelinegro que rodó los ojos irritado ante tal acto. Rápidamente le apartó los brazos y se levantó con altanería, se volteó hacia la aturdida Karin y sonrió con arrogancia.

.

— "_Mujeres" _— Se dijo en su fuero interno manteniendo su arrogancia y sus ojos negros tan fríos como el hielo — "Quiero recordarte que para ti soy Sasuke-_**Sama**_, y si vuelves a decirme ese diminutivo, olvídate de vivir aquí Karin, sé que tu familia de _**perras**_ está encantada de que seas una de las favoritas de Rey" — Le recriminó con maldad. Karin era huérfana y había vivido hasta los catorce años en el burdel más famoso de aquella ciudad, por suerte, la dueña siempre la había protegido de cualquier excedido y la había mantenido virgen porque tenía otros planes para ella, luego la había vendido a muy buen precio al castillo imperial — "¡Ahora sal de aquí zorra!" — Le ordenó con violencia y con el Sharingan activado al ver como la pelirroja había soltado lágrimas y algunos sollozos, no soportaba ver a ese ser inferior, llamado mujer, llorando, y mucho menos en su cama. La chica de ojos rojos se levantó velozmente, tomó sus pertenencias y salió casi corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás, cuando Sasuke-Sama tomaba aquella actitud era mejor correr que enfrentarse a su ojo que era capaz de dejarte en coma para siempre.

.

* * *

.

— "Es un bastardo, un maldito bastardo" — La peli rosa paró en seco al escuchar aquellos murmullos que se originaban en algún lugar no muy lejano del que se encontraba ella. Optó rápidamente por esconderse detrás de uno de los tantos caros sillones de aquel amplio pasillo para que nadie la viera en esos momentos. Su impresión fue ver a la pelirroja odiosa como ella sola, casi desnuda y envuelta en llanto caminando bajo la poca iluminación de la sala.

.

— "_Maldito Itachi"_ — Se dijo interiormente pensando que había sido el azabache de coleta que había dejado a aquella mujer en tan deplorable estado. Al no sentir ya la presencia de Karin, se dirigió con pasos lentos a la última puerta a la derecha al final del pasillo. Deseaba no llegar nunca, que algún ninja renegado viniera a salvarla o incluso matarla, creía que así se sentiría mejor. Sasori pasó por su mente en ese momento y sonrió como toda una mujer enamorada, él era su razón de vivir, él y su querida madre. Por ellos aguantaría hasta miles de azotes. Al llegar tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se colocó frente a la puerta con su mano derecha fuertemente apretada en un puño. Levantó la misma mano y tocó despacio y muy bajito, _**tres veces**_, mantenía la esperanza de que no la escuchara, algo que era casi imposible, dado que era heredero del clan con los mejores _**reflejos**_ y _**técnicas**_ antiguas.

.

Tal y como lo suponía, sus súplicas fervientes no fueron escuchadas por su Dios padre.

.

— "Pase" — Se escuchó aquella voz fría y congelante del otro lado de la puerta. Sakura tragó grueso y abrió la puerta lentamente para luego encontrarse con un hombre alto, con el cabello negro desparramado por la almohada, recostado muy cómodamente a lo largo de su cama y con los ojos cerrados. La peli rosa pasó con cautela y cerró la puerta tras de si sin hacer mucho ruido — "En verdad creía que no vendrías" — Aseguró neutral a la vez que abría sus finos ojos negros y la observaba de arriba abajo estudiándola.

.

_**Escudriñándola**_.

.

— "Pues ya me veis aquí… su _**majestad**_" — Replicó un poco altanera al ver la sonrisa de lado de su _**amo**_. Vio a la expectativa como este se levantaba de su cama para luego caminar hacia el centro de la gran habitación y le hacía una seña para que se acercara.

.

Para que se acercara a _**él**_.

.

Sakura obedeció como toda buena _**sierva**_. Al llegar a su lado un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Aquella mirada sobre ella le causaba pánico, terror, _**asco**_. Itachi le indicó que se pusiera de espaldas frente a él, así ella quedaría cara a cara con el gran espejo que se erguía en el medio de la habitación _**real**_. Advirtió con pudor cuando el pelinegro empezaba a deshacer el lazo en su espalda que mantenía firme el kimono.

.

— "Cuando os vi, pensé en tenerle" — Relató susurrándole al oído mientras seguía en su labor y miraba la expresión de la chica a través del espejo — "Me dije a mí mismo que seríais mía… y ahora lo estoy cumpliendo" — terminó de decir para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja y desatar completamente el listón del kimono, dejando así a Sakura libre de opresiones pero expuesta a caricias profundas. Empezó a quitarle la primera capa y Sakura sintió que el ardor en sus ojos se empezaba a incrementar, pero no quería llorar, no quería humillarse frente a ese hombre ni frente a ningún otro. Oyó cuando la primera tela se deslizaba por sobre sus demás capas y caía por fin en el suelo, ante el acto Itachi empezó a besar su cuello lo más delicadamente posible mientras Sakura mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los puños apretados — "El blanco les va bien a las _**vírgenes**_ como tú, lástima que ya dentro de muy poco, _**no**_ lo serás" — Culminó con malicia para luego girarla hacia él y besar sus labios con posesión. Porque _**ella**_ era _**su**_ sierva y _**él **_mismo _**su**_ señor. Aquel beso no fue tan violento como el que le había arrebatado aquella tarde, era más lento y más _**profundo**_, pero sin llegar a herir sus labios. Las piernas le flaquearon cuando el pelinegro introdujo su propia lengua en su indefensa boca, y él sintiendo aquello, la estrechó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo casi asfixiante. Probar los labios de aquella chiquilla lo habían vuelto loco, quería _**más**_, y ese _**más**_ lo obtendría en ese mismo instante. Ninguna mujer lo había rechazado jamás, sus _**favoritas**_ siempre estaban encantadas con él y con su hermano menor, y al ver la grata disposición de la peli rosa en aquel beso, sonrió internamente, ella _**no**_ se opondría a que la hiciera suya. Por supuesto que _**no**_.

.

En medio de aquel arrebato repentino de pasión que el azabache había sentido, la dirigió a la cama con pasos lentos para no asustarla, sabía que era una niña, solo tenía diez y seis años, pero eso no era un impedimento para él, _**él**_ era el rey, _**él**_ mandaba. Los otros acataban. La recostó lentamente en el amplio camastro y se colocó sobre ella a horcadas para luego apoyarse en sus dos brazos a los lados de la chica que lo miraba con un poco de… ¿tristeza? No, eso era imposible, ninguna se sentía triste al entregarse al _**amo**_.

.

Sakura se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de plantarle una cachetada y salir corriendo de allí? Claro, eso no podía hacerlo, claro que no. No quería morir calcinada ni que Sasori sufriera y a su madre le pasara algo, así que simplemente no _**podía**_ negarse. Así que se dejó llevar, aunque le diera antipatía y pudor. Podía sentir que su cara estaba más roja que un tomate y más caliente que una vela, le daba gracias al señor de que en la habitación hubiera poca iluminación, de lo contrario la vergüenza sería más grande que toda Japón. No pudo reprimir un alarido de sorpresa cuando el rey abrió la separación de las capas que quedaban y se apoderó de sus senos, uno estaba haciendo atendido por su boca a merced de su experimentada lengua y el otro por su gran mano experta en el área. La reacción de Sakura fue arquearse ante tal acto e Itachi la observó maravillado con su Sharingan girando con fuerza, por suerte Sakura no lo veía, esta estaba más concentrada en intentar reprimir los gemidos que osaban por salir de su boca mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior y apretando sus párpados con anhelo. Y bien decían que las reacciones físicas no tenían nada que ver con los sentimientos, eso era lo que experimentaba la peli rosa en ese momento. No amaba a aquel hombre, ni lo conocía en realidad… pero aquello, aquella sensación en todo su cuerpo extrañamente le estaba _**gustando**_. Se recriminó mentalmente por seguirle el juego, si ese tipo que tenía encima quería placer, pues que se lo diera él solo, ella no estaba nada preparada para _**aquello **_y menos con _**él**_. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sintió la mano de su _**amo**_ cubriendo y acariciando su intimidad entera, abrió los ojos de repente ante tal acto.

.

— "¡Ah!" — Fue la exclamación de su reacción al soltar todo aquel aire que tenía albergado en los pulmones. Itachi la miró complacido ya con sus ojos negros e introdujo un dedo dentro de su cavidad haciéndola gemir todavía más fuerte.

.

— "Eso es… gime para mí… _**Sakura**_" — Su voz era tan aterciopelada y sensual que la Haruno se sintió morir y creyó estar presa en una ilusión, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía movió sus caderas y acarició el cuello del rey que la miraba aún complacido. Itachi empezó a mover su dedo lenta y tortuosamente a la vez que Sakura jadeaba agitada por la situación… Pero de repente todo se desvaneció y volvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio como su _**amo**_ tenía los ojos cerrados detrás de ella, la peli rosa estaba completamente vestida en frente del espejo e Itachi se acercaba por detrás de ella lentamente.

.

— "¿Te ha gustado la ilusión?" — Preguntó juguetón al oído mientras abrazaba a la chica fuertemente por la cintura y depositaba un beso en su cuello. Sakura lo observó una vez más e ignoró olímpicamente lo que aquel beso le causó y todo lo que había sentido con aquella ilusión, podría jurar que sus adoloridos pezones querían sentir los labios de aquel ser mordisqueándolos, pero que va, ella no se entregaría a él si tenía la oportunidad de escapar.

.

— "Me da asco" — Susurró ante el impacto del azabache de coleta — "Yo nunca seré suya… preferiría la muerte"— Dijo decidida.

.

Sakura no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta determinación y fuerza para llevarle la contraria a su majestad, se arrepintió enormemente haber dicho aquello al ver la mirada rojiza y penetrante de su _**amo**_ acompañada de una mueca de disgusto. Un segundo después, estaban cara a cara con él sosteniéndole la quijada tan fuertemente que ella pensó que se quebraría todo los dientes.

.

— "Os la puse fácil Sakura… Pero ahora ya habéis despertado mi demonio interno con vuestro comentario" — Le avisó con una voz que congelaría al mismísimo inframundo si fuese requerido, Sakura abrió los ojos más de lo que podía y lo miró con terror, con _**pavura**_. Itachi sonrió. Ya le había agarrado miedo. Muy buen comienzo, ella tenía que saber _**quién**_ mandaba allí, y _**no**_ era precisamente _ella_— "Espero que os haya quedado claro que solo sois una sierva a mi merced, y te puedo poseer cuando se me pegue la gana" — Le recordó robándole un beso violento — "Ahora, si no queréis morir calcinada, repite conmigo las siguientes palabras: _**Solo soy una sierva, al servicio de mi señor**_"— Le recalcó amenazante. Sakura no lo haría, no se humillaría, no le daría el gusto de tal cosa — "Si no lo hacéis, tal vez tu madre amanezca muerta mañana" — Advirtió en tono tétrico mientras Sakura lo volteaba a mirara con más miedo del que ya sentía. Tragó grueso y abrió la boca para decir lo que le ordenaban, no quería humillarse, pero todo lo haría por su madre.

.

— "_**Solo soy una sierva**_, al servicio de mi señor" — Soltó en medio de un sollozo mientras sentía que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas como causes desbordados.

.

— "Así me gusta. Una niña _**obediente**_" — Le replicó Itachi luego de depositar un frío beso en su mejilla. La soltó rápidamente y se sentó en su cama — "Ahora largaos de aquí, mañana recibiréis el castigo que vuestros actos y palabras merecen" — Mencionó cuando ya Sakura tenía un pie afuera, al salir se había sobresaltado ya que la puerta se cerró de golpe causando aún más terror en la chica.

.

Sakura miró la puerta imperial aún trastornada por todo lo que había pasado, su amo había usado su técnica ocular sobre ella y ahora ella estaba… aterrorizada.

.

Y _**húmeda**_ por todo lo que la ilusión le había hecho sentir.

.

Ahora debía atenerse a las posibles consecuencias de sus palabras a _**su excelencia**_. Una simple _**sierva**_ insultando a un _**rey**_. ¿Cuándo se había visto aquello? Seguro que nunca, y ahora ella sería víctima del enfado de su _**amo**_.

.

Total, ella era solo una sierva. Una mujer sin derecho a ser libre ni a _**amar**_,ni siquiera a _**vivir**_ en paz.

.

Una mujer acechada.

.


	4. Capítulo 3: Entre Cielo y Tierra

¡Hola chicas!

¡Muchas gracias por sus **_favoritos_**, **_alertas_** y r**_eviews_**! me alegran bastante, pero sobre todo los_ reviews_, ya que sé que es lo que sienten al leer :D

Quisiera saber, si me he salido de la personalidad de los personajes, pues, creo que a Sasuke lo he puesto un poco peor de lo normal xD

¡A leer!

Advertencia: **_Lime_**

* * *

.

.

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Entre Cielo y Tierra**_

.

.

El castigo impuesto esa misma mañana por su _**amo**_consistía en lavar todas las salas principales del castillo, ella sola, nadie podría ayudarla; tendría un guardia al lado todo el rato que durara el sanción. Aún así, Sakura estaba más que feliz, no se había entregado a aquel tipo y mucho menos le había pasado algo a su madre, si había algo en los privilegios de las favoritas, era tener un mensajero disponible a todas horas. Y aquello no era lo último, el guardia que la vigilaría todo el día era su escolta, su amado Sasori no Akasuna. El pelirrojo la había mirado sonriente cuando se enteró de que tenía que protegerla hacia donde fuera aún dentro del castillo, ser el escolta de la chica que le gustaba le traía muchas ventajas y podría verla horas sin aburrirse siquiera.

.

— "Me alegráis el día con tus dulces palabras de consentimiento, mi querida Sakura" —. Le pronunció el de ojos como la miel al tiempo en que la sonrojada Sakura limpiaba el piso del salón principal con un paño mediano.

.

— "Me hacéis avergonzar, Sasori" —. Mencionó la aludida desde el suelo sin mirarlo — "Yo agradezco enormemente que estéis aquí a mi lado" —. Concluyó en tono medio procurando que nadie, a parte del pelirrojo, la escuchara.

.

— "Es reconfortante saber que no os hurgó" —. La voz del joven llevaba cierto tono de alivio y paz, aunque su expresión parecía más bien propia de un muñeco de madera — "Aunque no quisiese que arriesguéis vuestra vida. El **amo** es un hombre calculador e inteligente, os aseguro que no os dejará en tranquilidad" —. La pizca de miedo en la voz del pelirrojo era casi inexistente, pues no quería ponerse en evidencia, pero Sakura supo que estaba seriamente preocupado en el asunto y sabía muy bien que tenía razón. Itachi-Sama era todo un temerario, de eso ella estaba completamente segura. No quería que él la volviera a tocar, pero si tenía que sacrificarse por algo, lo haría sin pensarlo, ahora solo quería que el castigo no se acabara nunca.

.

— "Temo hasta por vuestra vida" —, confesó la joven de enigmática cabellera — "si el amo se llegase a enterar de vuestros tratos, de seguro os encerraría en un genjutsu por el resto de la existencia, mientras que a mí me asesinaría" —. Aseguró con el pánico enmarcado en su angelical rostro.

.

Sasori se acercó a ella, y con expresión abatida la abrazó por detrás apoyando su propia frente en el delicado hombro de su amada.

.

— "Ni pensar" —. Inquirió negando levemente — "El solo hecho de imaginarme lejos de vos, me pone en una etapa confusa" —. Manifestó el de ojos miel a la vez que rozaba el cuello de la Haruno con la nariz y esta suspiraba un poco abochornada.

.

— "¿¡Pero qué es lo que estáis haciendo!" —. Exclamó indignada una pelirroja, causando que la pareja se separara de un salto y se giraran a mirarla fijamente — "¿Vosotros queréis ser víctimas de la ira del Rey?" —. Preguntó con parsimonia mientras se acercaba a la joven y la agarraba fuertemente del brazo.

.

— "¡Soy su escolta, os ordeno que la sueltes!" —. Dijo Sasori con autoridad ignorando todo lo que había exclamado mientras repasaba la estricta cara de la chica con ojos castaños.

.

— "¡Y yo soy una de las favoritas del **amo** y estoy por encima de vos!" —, le recordó con irritación — "ahora dejadme marchar, porque Itachi-Sama quiere ver a esta niña" —. La miró con furor y la haló aún más fuerte del brazo, y por consecuencia de aquello, Sakura se quejó. El Akasuna intentó impedir el maltrato pero no pudo, si el Rey la buscaba él no podía hacer nada. Suspiró con frustración y apretó los puños, a pesar de que él era una persona muy tranquila, no soportaba que se metieran con lo suyo, ni siquiera su _**amo**_. Sakura era de _**él**_ y no de aquel ser.

.

* * *

.

— "¿Deseáis algo señorita?" —. La dulce criada de la rubia trató de ser lo más amable posible para poder lidiar con el reciente mal carácter de la misma.

.

— "Os aconsejo que os larguéis de inmediato antes de que eche algún maleficio sobre vos" —. Fue lo único que respondió la Yamanaka con amargue ante tal pregunta. La doncella morena hizo una leve inclinación y se fue casi corriendo de la amplia sala con el típico estilo de un castillo oriental.

.

La única razón del mal genio que embargaba ahora a la belleza ojiazul, era que su prometido Sasuke aún no había bajado, y ya se estaba imaginando cual era el motivo de tanta tardanza.

.

— "Ino" —. El moreno había hecho su acto de aparición pronunciando su nombre con sequedad. La platinada se levantó del asiento y se giró hacia él con frustración y molestia.

.

— "Éstas no son las horas de saludar a vuestra prometida, ¡llevo una hora esperando por vos!" —. Exclamó con exasperación a la vez que el moreno rodaba sus ojos ónix y pasaba de ella como si fuese la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Si bien el pelinegro pensaba que la joven noble era su pasaje de entrada, también era su mayor molestia, sobre todo porque era mujer y aún no podía poseerla.

.

— "Hmp" —. Fue la única respuesta del poseedor menor del Sharingan. La cólera de Ino iba subiendo poco a poco, ella era muy impulsiva en cuanto a esos asuntos de la indiferencia, no le dolía tanto que su prometido la tratara de esa manera pero, ¡que rabia!

.

— "Un día de estos les arrancaré los ojos a vuestras favoritas" —. Aseguró la chica de melena dorada mientras se volvía a sentar en el amplio mueble con toda la delicadeza que pudo utilizar.

.

— "Os agradecería que no hagáis berrinches de niña mimada aquí" —. Aunque Intentó ser cortés, su voz delató la molestia infinita que sentía al tenerla allí, y no se preocupó en ocultar nada al ver la indignación en la cara de su prometida.

.

— "¡Y me habláis así de extra!" —, exclamó perpleja al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de un salto — "¡nunca me habéis…!" — Su reclamo fue rápidamente interrumpido, ya que, en un dos por tres el azabache ahora tomaba su quijada y rozaba su propia nariz con la de ella. La rubia platinada tragó grueso y lo observó con ojos desorbitados.

.

— "A mí nadie me grita, **Ino**" —. Le advirtió recalcando el nombre de la joven a la vez que esta intentaba zafarse y huir de aquellos ojos rojos — "Os recuerdo que vos admitisteis las cosas así" —. La neutralidad de su voz causaba un leve espasmo en la Yamanaka — "Yo os sugiero que no me hagáis perder la poca paciencia que me queda" —. Mencionó despacio, como si tratase de explicarle alguna teoría a un niño pequeño. La soltó de golpe dejándola caer de nuevo en el sillón para luego asomarse por el ventanal de la sala bajo la mirada atenta y gélida de Ino.

.

— "No sé cómo es que estoy con vos" —, susurró la rubia luego de algunos segundos cuando Sasuke aún seguía de espaldas — "Sois el hombre más déspota que he conocido" —. Farfulló la chica de hebras doradas antes de que Sasuke la mirara de soslayo por encima del hombro y aún de espaldas.

.

— "¿Tendré que recordaros que vos sois mujer?" —, preguntó de repente con autosuficiencia ganándose la mirada calcinadora de Ino; ella muy bien sabía que su prometido era uno de esos tantos machistas — "las mujeres sois así. Nacieron para humillarse" —. Ante la frase, Ino se volvió a levantar de un golpe e hizo una extraña forma con sus manos apuntando a la espalda del azabache, pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que este mismo la tomó de las muñecas fuertemente a la vez que su Sharingan giraba con violencia.

.

— "¡Me estáis lastimando!" —. Chilló la platinada asustada tratando de zafarse, causando que el Uchiha la apretara más fuerte.

.

— "Os vuelvo a recordar que se prohíbe que las **señoritas **usen jutsus" —. Avisó el de mirar ónix con altanería — "Recomiendo que salgáis de aquí y no volváis hasta mañana" —. Casi ordenó el de ojos negros antes de soltar a la de ojos claros y desactivar su línea sucesoria.

.

— "Os recuerdo que si cancelo esta relación, olvidaos de la piedad de Europa" —. Manipuló del mismo modo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ya se le había pasado un poco el susto. Ondeó la falda de su vestido europeo de seda azul cuando se volteaba para salir de ahí, llamó a su criada y esta apareció en cuestión de segundos — "Adiós, Sasuke-**kun**" —. Pronunció con superficialidad mirándolo por encima del hombro y partiendo de allí rápidamente.

.

El Uchiha menor se pasó la mano derecha por su cabello negro y su expresión se mantuvo neutra. Sabía que la Yamanaka había tratado de manipularlo, pero eso no le quedaba. Contra él no podía nada. A él no podían manejarlo, y menos una _**mujer**_; Ino Yamanaka no sabía donde se estaba metiendo. Sonrió de lado. Él tendría a Portugal a su favor costase lo que costase, y sin caer en las redes de ninguna mujer.

.

O eso pensaba _**él**_.

.

* * *

.

— "Retiraos, Tayuya" —. La fría voz de Itachi resonó por todo el amplio salón cubierto por una gran alfombra, muebles y un sinfín de decoraciones en todo su esplendor. La pelirroja, que momentos antes había dejado tirada en el suelo a la chica de hebras rosadas, se retiró cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, como si no quisiese ser escuchada.

.

Sakura miró con infinito pavor grabado en el rostro al pelinegro que tenía frente a ella y ahora se acercaba mientras ella lo veía desde el suelo. Se quedó allí esperando una orden que nunca llegó. Lo miró interrogante y él le hizo una seña para que se levantara antes de voltearse, la de ojos como el jade obedeció al ademán en seguida y se quedó en el mismo sitio contemplando la ancha espalda de su señor.

.

— "¿Ne-Necesitáis algo, majestad?" —. Su voz flaqueó por segundos y rogó porque él no se volteara aún hacia ella, pero como la suerte no estaba de su lado, en un pestañeo Itachi la estaba apresando con su cuerpo contra una de las paredes color crema. Ahogó un alarido de sorpresa y pánico cuando miró sus ojos rojos.

.

— "Necesito muchas cosas" — Dijo con voz ronca mirándola fijamente —, "cosas que me encargaré de que me des por tu propia voluntad" — Casi le ronroneó en la clavícula mientras Sakura volvía a tragar grueso por enésima vez —. "Ahora solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas contigo" — En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Itachi ya estaba sentado de nuevo en su escritorio y la chica de hebras rosadas seguía en una batalla mental contra sus piernas que se negaban a responderle, solo se sostenía por la pared a sus espaldas.

.

— "¿Y-Y d-de qué quiere h-hablar?" — Preguntó en medio de un balbuceo casi inentendible. No quería mostrarse vulnerable, pero es que ella no sabía mentir en cuanto a sus pensamientos o carácter.

.

— "¿Estáis prendada de otro joven?" — Preguntó el azabache de repente ojeando sus interminables papeles sin prestarle mucha atención a la cara atónita y casi de pánico que ahora cargaba consigo la muchacha de ojos jade.

.

La única heredera de los Haruno empezó a sudar frío y a torcer levemente la comisura de sus rosados labios al compás del doblez en sus dedos contra la pared. Esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ¿ese era el cuestionario de siempre o solamente era hecho para ella? ¿Le habrían contado algo sobre la relación que mantenía con Sasori? Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó hasta la raíz de sus rosados mechones, pensar en el pelirrojo, para ella, era como ponerse al fuego y exponerse a un sinfín de emociones, porque era eso lo que él le hacía sentir.

.

No sabía que decir. Su _amo_ le estaba preguntando eso a _**ella**_ no a _**otra**_. Balbuceó algunas incoherencias entre dientes e Itachi se volteó a mirarla sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro. Sakura hubiese jurado que aquellos ojos negros como el carbón estaban más fríos e impacientes de lo normal. ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Ella era su _**joven**_ favorita, no había mantenido relación con ella _**aún**_. Pero tarde o temprano ella tendría que sucumbir ante su _**Rey**_, su _**señor**_. Quería creer por todos los medios que su vida no le pertenecía a nadie más que a sí misma, pero el sueño se desvanecía poco a poco, estaba destinada a ser _preferida_, _**soltera**_ y _objeto_ _**sexual**_. ¿Había posibilidades de escapar a aquello?

.

— "_No"_ — Se sorprendió respondiéndose a sí misma, aún cuando sus labios querían guardar todo tipo de explicaciones y palabras hacia el hombre de mirar ónix que tenía enfrente. Porque esos ojos eran como piedras. ¡Oh si, piedras! Frías y duras, incapaz de transmitir algún sentimiento cálido, y si lo transmitían, ella ni cuenta se daba.

.

— "¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?" — Y allí estaba su voz de nuevo. Fría pero prepotente, porque él sabía que tenía el poder y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Él tenía todo, hasta poder hipnótico, literalmente hablando. Ella no tenía nada, solo su nombre. _**Sakura Haruno**_, heredera de una familia sin chakra y de la cual no conocía ascendencia alguna, solo a su madre.

.

Sus ojos verdes como las piedras jade, viajaron del piso a los ojos negros que la miraban fijamente con frialdad. Su camino visual se abrió paso hasta sus labios, los labios de su _amo_. ¿Muchas mujeres habían caído en ellos? Si era así, entonces… ¿Por qué simplemente ella no podía caer también? Se encontró negando con la cabeza, ella sabía el porqué de la razón de su resistencia.

.

Miró nuevamente el suelo con alfombra unicolor y se humedeció los labios con la lengua, estaba seca. _**Error**_. Movimiento tentador para su _señor_, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el mismo, un movimiento tan inocente que viniera de ella le causaba _**calentura**_. ¡Si calentura, aunque no lo crean! A pesar de ser el Rey mandón, estratega, témpano, perverso, y muchas cosas más; también era un hombre, y no se podía dar el lujo de negar eso. ¿Motivo de su calentura repentina? Que no la había tenido _**aún**_. No podía explicárselo, aquella chiquilla todavía era una niña sin muchos atributos ni favores, pero al verla con ese gesto tentador y cándido mientras intentaba contestar, lo había _**encendido**_. Siempre pasaba aquello con las favoritas, él les hacía la misma pregunta de ahora, ellas respondían con total verdad sin ayuda del Sharingan y luego tenían una o dos buenas y fuertes sesiones de sexo contra su propio escritorio. Pero la niña no caía. ¡Que no caía! ¡Y era una chiquilla inexperta! Cualquier _**inocente**_ se desplomaba ante lo que veía, sobre todo si era mujer y estaba frente a él. Pero ella no era así, se la estaba poniendo difícil, pero no quería obligarla. Tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta de que necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias; y por sobre todo: que se deslizara dentro de ella. De eso no cabía la menor duda. El hombre de coleta baja la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo para luego posarse únicamente en sus ojos, tan verdes como aquellas piedras que tenía sobre su escritorio.

.

— "No" — Fue lo único que salió con tono ausente y estrangulado de la boca roja de la muchacha rosa. Itachi cruzó sus dedos en posición de rezo y afincó el mentón en estos cuan sus codos tocaron la madera de la mesa de trabajo. Cerró los ojos meditando. Sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, pero le era imposible saber de quién estaba enamorada. Usar su línea hereditaria sería un desperdicio, una pérdida de tiempo y una total vergüenza, él no hacía esas cosas y nunca lo haría por una simple e insípida favorita; rara vez dejaba que alguna de ellas se casaran con algunos de sus soldados, pero eso sólo cuando dicha favorita ya había sido usada tantas veces como era posible, tanto por su hermano como por él mismo. Sabía que aquello era machismo, pero eso era lo de menos, él se valía de su propio poder.

.

— "¿Cómo?..., no te he escuchado muy bien, **Sakura**" — Su voz amenazante salió sin mucho esfuerzo, sobre todo al pronunciar el nombre. Podía ver claramente, como la Haruno temblaba de pies a cabeza e intentaba sostenerse. ¿Tanto miedo causaba? Aquel acto frente a sus ojos lo estaba respondiendo todo.

.

— "Que… no" — Murmuró la joven, esta vez se le escuchó más claro e Itachi casi quiso hacerla suya en ese instante hasta que gritara su nombre y repudiara a aquel ser que estaba en su cabeza y corazón. La rabia de que no dijera la verdad lo consumió.

.

Sakura había pegado un gritillo al sentir como sus pechos pegaban de la pared sin previo aviso, el golpe le había dolido mucho.

.

— "¿Sabéis lo que les ocurre a las niñas que **no** dicen la verdad? Y… Sabéis con evidencia lo que hay entre _**cielo**_ y _**tierra**_ ¿Verdad?" — Le preguntó con su voz ahora petrificante sin esperar respuesta. La chica de hebras rosas temblaba y mantenía la cabeza ladeada contra la pared. Podía sentir claramente como el cuerpo de su amo se acoplaba al de ella y las manos ahora acariciaban sus pechos lastimados bajo su profundo sonrojo; pero lo más importante es que podía sentir _**eso**_, aquella parte gruesa y dura de su Rey pegada peligrosamente a sus nalgas. Se movió inconscientemente y provocó que el de mirar ónix lanzara un muy ronco gruñido a su oído y mordiera levemente el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le apretaba con deseo los pezones ya duros. ¡Eso ya era demasiado! Se le dificultaba respirar, y el repentino calor que le recorría el vientre era casi sofocante e insoportable. No recordó a Sasori y mucho menos su propio nombre, sólo estaba allí con su _amo_, sintiendo aquello que le era desconocido. Jadeó con fuerza en el momento que sintió que casi se fundía con la pared cuando Itachi se restregó más contra ella simulando embestidas a la vez que lamía su frágil y blanco cuello desde atrás, y las manos varoniles brindaban caricias maravillosas a sus anchas caderas. Por su parte, ella no hacía nada, sentía su cuerpo caliente y más tenso que una cuerda de violín, su sonrojo había aumentado considerablemente y trataba de buscar apoyo en la pared como podía. ¿Cómo podía dejar que le hiciera eso? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sólo se dejaba hacer.

.

No impidió que su _**señor**_ la volteara y agarrara sus muñecas por encima de su propia cabeza con mechones rosa. Ahora esa _**cosa**_ dura que no quería ver, chocaba directamente con su parte íntima, Itachi se las había ingeniado para dejarla rodeando su cadera con sus piernas esbeltas y blancas. Ahora estaban _**frente**_ a _**frente**_. _Boca_ a _boca_. Pero Itachi, no quería su boca ahora, quería estar dentro de ella, ya casi no aguantaba más… ¡Y ni siquiera había empezado a torturar! Eso era humillante. Soltó sus manos y la obligó a ponerlas sobre sus hombros, ella obedeció sumisa, como si fuese víctima de algún embrujo; no estaba utilizando el Sharingan. ¡Oh, claro que no! Porque esta vez no era una ilusión, era _**real**_. Se apegó más a ella, como si eso fuese posible y deslizó sus manos por los botones del traje de campesina que cargaba Sakura. Dejó al aire libre sus pechos y los masajeó directamente en medio de un gemido bajo de la de ojos como el jade. Su boca se apoderó de cada uno de ellos en turno; podía sentir el fuerte latido del corazón de ella, su temperatura y sus _**deliciosos**_ jadeos bajo la influencia de sus caricias. Simuló una embestida y Sakura clavó las uñas en sus hombros cuando una sensación parecida a la corriente eléctrica la atravesó desde _**allí**_ abajo. Porque para todos era una niña que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, ella jamás había tenido esos _**contactos**_.

.

— "I-Itachi-S-Sama…" — Pronunció en medio de un jadeo contenido cuando enredó sus dedos en el negro y ya cabello suelto de Itachi, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sabía que se estaba rebajando, pero aquello era desconocido, y le gustaba _**mucho**_. El azabache no prestó mucha atención al llamado y siguió en una jugarreta lujuriosa con el pezón derecho y ya rojo de la chica que le halaba sublimemente los cabellos, sus jadeos eran como música para sus oídos.

.

— "Si te gusta… ¿Por qué no te entregas a **mí**?"— Interrogó luego de lamer y morder el lateral de su cuello, se detuvo a ver su expresión, y el rostro que vio lo dejó más excitado, si eso era posible. Los labios rojos de tanto morder estaban entre abiertos, dejando salir jadeos y gemidos mientras sus párpados se mantenían cerrados y adornados por las pestañas rosas. Aquella chiquilla era una perdición total para él y para cualquiera. Sin poder contenerse, atacó el labio inferior de la chica con sus propios dientes causando aún más gemidos, advirtió con autosuficiencia cuando la joven de hebras rosas se quiso apegar todavía más a él, y él la complació. Acarició sus muslos con las manos y deslizó su lengua al interior de su cavidad bucal, saboreó una vez más todo a su paso, sus labios se acariciaban mutuamente y ella no oponía ningún tipo de objeción. Y así se quedaron, besándose con impaciencia interminables minutos.

.

Tal vez, ella ya había caído en algún embrujo. Pero quizá, el también había sido víctima sin saberlo.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo?

**_Sin comentarios la historia deja de escribirse_**.

¡Se cuidan!

Próximo Capítulo: _"No hay nada oculto"_


	5. Capítulo 4: No hay nada oculto

¡Buenas buenas! disculpen mi hipermega larga tardanza xD es que en realidad, estoy desanimada. Primero me he cambiado de instituto porque en el que estudiaba no daban lo que yo quería así que llegué hasta el último nivel de básica, ahora me toca diversificado... pero como al parecer a este país le desagradan las letras (¬_¬) no pude conseguir ni un misero instituto en donde poder estudiar humanidades en paz, así que tuve que irme por ciencias que es todo lo contrario a lo que quiero estudiar... ¿Pueden creer mi suerte? ¡ohhh si! tengo una suerte que la desearía todo el mundo (nótese el sarcasmo).

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, me estoy dedicando única y exclusivamente a mis fics **ItaSaku** ¿Por qué? porque por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke me está cayendo de las mil patadas xDD no me pregunten por que.

¡Miles de gracias a todas las que leen, me agregan a favoritos y comentan! me hace feliz ver que me dan su visto bueno, de corrección o malo... aunque no he recibido quejas sobre ortografía ni nada de eso (amén ¡Word! hagamosle alabanzas xD) aunque este capi lo he escrito en_ notebook_ :S confió en mi buena redacción pero como no soy tan buena y soy humana seguro que se me fue un dedaso y una que otra tilde, pero espero que eso no les moleste tanto :D.

¡Quiero reviews que abarquen una página completa de word! (es joda, me gusta fastidiar xDD) pero si, de todos modos espero que me escriban reviews largos con ideas, sugerencias y correcciones si es que las hay; se los agradecería un montón.

Bueno, ya me estoy pegando mucho así que,... ¡a leer!

**¡No se olviden de dejarme reviews! que una escritora sin comida no siente ganas de hacer nada :(**

* * *

.

.

_Capítulo 4_

_No hay nada oculto_

.

.

— "No creo que eso os ponga de mejor humor". — Se burló la joven de delicadas facciones.

.

— "¿Sabéis algo al respecto, niña?" — preguntó el guardián sin ningún tipo de delicadeza por cuarta vez ya perdiendo los estribos.

.

La princesa Tenten May Cheng Tsi seguía amarrada al tronco como si fuese un animal muerto en exhibición. En la última flota embarcada desde China para invadir Japón, la princesa del país más grande de Asia había decidido desobedecer a su padre el emperador y emprender un viaje junto a los asesinos y guardias más sangrientos de todo el reino…

.

Y es que lo que la princesa Tenten tenía de delicada y sumisa, lo tenía el duque Neji de misericordioso y sentimental…

.

— "Dejadme a solas con esta mujer". — Ordenó el Hyûga imperiosamente mientras veía a todos lados con cara de hostilidad. Y es que él tenía mucha paciencia, pero la castaña ya se estaba ganando una buena tanda de improperios, y solo eso porque él era incapaz de pegarle a una mujer, por muy enemiga que fuese esta.

.

— "¿Algún otro pedido de rescate rechazado _duque_?" — mencionó con cizaña la chica de ojos color miel con una sonrisa que podría haber encantado a diez mil soldados nazis, pero a Neji definitivamente no.

.

— "Os advierto que si China no es capaz de dejarnos en paz, yo mismo os mataré" — dijo el aludido con rabia y entre dientes… ¿¡Cómo era posible que el emperador no aceptara la petición de la paz si ellos tenían a su hija! ¡La princesa de todo el maldito China!

.

— "Y yo os advierto que mi padre no es el ser más emotivo del planeta". — Contraataco como si hablara del bonito clima que hacía fuera de esa especie de carpa en la cual estaba prisionera.

.

— "¿Vos aún no tenéis claro lo que haremos si vuestro padre no acepta el llamado?" — interrogó el castaño muy tranquilamente mientras la paciencia era nuevamente renovada en su interior.

.

La princesa lo miró con las cejas alzadas… ¿Es que estaba sordo o qué? ¡Su padre era el emperador de China! ¡Un hombre sanguinario! ¿Preocupado por su hija? ¡Ja! Ni en un millón de años.

.

— "Parece que no os he escuchado bien". — Tenten refunfuñó de su suerte entre dientes… ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer mujer? Nadie la tomaba realmente en serio, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que ella de princesa tenía solamente la vestimenta y los modales que hipócritamente empleaba para pasar desapercibida.

.

"La mejor forma de pasar por una más, es comportarse como tal"

.

Era lo que diariamente se repetía Tenten cada vez que se levantaba de la cama con dosel y comprobaba hastiada todo el protocolo que esperaba a que ella despertara. "La duquesa tiene el honor de vestir primero a la princesa" "La doncella tiene el permiso de peinarla" "Fulanita tiene la cortesía para ponerle los zapatos" ¡Por la santa madre! ¡Ella se hastiaba de eso todas las mañanas! Pero no decía ni una palabra para no levantar sospecha, después de todo… ¿Qué tipo de princesa manejaba espadas y sabía pelear como hombre? ¿Qué tipo de princesa sabía todo lo relacionado con la guerra? ¿Qué tipo de princesa le gritaba al mismísimo emperador, su padre? ¿Qué tipo de princesa piensa en algo más que su propia seguridad y tiene algo más en la cabeza que simples arreglos de piedras preciosas?

.

Simple y sencilla respuesta: Tenten May Cheng Tsi. La más "refinada" en todo el reino, aunque de refinada solo la palabra.

.

Casi no se dio cuenta cuando el joven se acercó a la entrada y empezó a dar órdenes fríamente a cuanto hombre se le atravesara. La castaña pudo escuchar un "No aviséis al rey" entre el barullo. Ahora comprendía.

.

Neji estaba planeando algo en contra de su propia nación, y ella estaba involucrada o tendría alguna parte importante en el "plan" porque ella suponía que había alguno, sino lo había… ¿Entonces por qué la había raptado? Hmm, gato encerrado si sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Agradecía interiormente por haber nacido con un cerebro tan prodigioso, los hombres siempre acusaban a las mujeres de ser brutas sin sentido que solo servían para ciertas cosas, pero ella estaba segura de que servían para algo más, y ella misma lo comprobaba, estaba completamente segura de que tenía más cerebro e ideas que todos los soldados allí presentes.

.

— "¡Princesa!" — La llamó con un tono demasiado gélido para sus oídos y ella levantó el rostro mientras se acercaba y extrañamente la desamarraba —, "mejor que os comáis algo antes de partir, nos movilizaremos dentro de un par de horas". — Avisó en el mismo tono sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, la estaba desamarrando… ¿Es que no creía que se escaparía? No, seguro le había leído la mente y había visto que no era tan cabeza hueca como para intentar escapar a la mínima oportunidad con los buitres a la espera. Lo mejor era actuar con cautela.

.

— "Entonces comeré lo que vos me deis mi señor, no os creo capaz de envenenarme si sabéis lo que os conviene". — Replicó segura la joven de ojos marrones.

.

Ella no pudo verlo, pero en ese momento Neji esbozo una leve sonrisa por tan solo un microsegundo. Si, por fin había conocido a una mujer con cerebro.

.

* * *

.

El paisaje alrededor del castillo era como un cuento de hadas, miles de especies florales crecían en los frondosos jardines centrales y laterales, los pájaros disfrutaban planeando alrededor de los cientos de árboles y las señoritas visitantes agitabas sus elegantes abanicos a causa del calor. Todo parecía como en Europa.

.

Por los menos Ino se sentía como en casa. Odiaba la vestimenta japonesa con todo el fulgor de su alma, ¿razón? Para ella era casi desconocida la gnosis de su rechazo hacia los dichosos kimonos, solo sabía que para ella eran "vulgares". Si, ella lo describiría así. ¿Cambiar sus vestidos de seda o tul, sus velos tejidos, sus abanicos clásicos o sus guantes impecables por otra ropa que ella consideraba completamente opuesta? Suspiró y se disculpó de sus amigas visitantes, la mayoría de ellas eran inglesas y otras francesas… Pero ninguna de su país. Podía hasta decir que en Portugal le tenían grima a Asia, y no era para quejarse, pues hasta ella misma estaba pensando muy detenidamente en la decisión que estaba por tomar, sentía que había madurado de golpe. Se quitó los guantes y arregló su vestido rosa pálido para bajar por las escaleras e ir hacia uno de los jardines laterales, se sentía encerrada en el castillo, aunque tuviera compañía se sentía como si en realidad no estuviera nadie más que ella con su estúpida soledad.

.

Estiró su delicada y blanca mano a un lado para tocar todas las flores por donde pasaba. Sus párpados adornados de espesas pestañas rubias se cerraban de vez en cuando a causa del esplendoroso sol que era casi como el amarillo de sus cabellos. Sus ojos azules trataban de borrar sin resultado esa mancha de tristeza que la embargaba desde hace tiempo.

.

— "_Sasuke…_" — Dijo con una voz quebrada, y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se resbaló de sus ojos y fue a parar rápidamente a su barbilla… ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan infeliz? La infelicidad era para los pobres desvalidos, ¿por qué tenía que caer todo sobre ella?

.

— "Mi señora". — La voz de una de sus doncellas pelirrojas la hizo sobresaltarse tanto que creyó que iba a quedarse sin corazón… que aunque viéndolo por el lado más conveniente, era mejor no tenerlo. La doncella se disculpó como cinco veces y ella le dijo que estaba bien, no tenía ganas de gritarle a alguien el día de hoy.

.

— "¿Qué es lo que queréis?" — Preguntó bruscamente saliéndose de los parámetros de su tono usual. La criada bajó la cabeza como si fuese cometido un crimen y eso causó que Ino bufara audiblemente… ¿Dónde estaba Temari cuando necesitaba hablar? Se suponía que ella era su doncella principal.

.

— "Mis disculpas, mi señora"— Se volvió a disculpar la criada —, "es que la señorita Temari me encomendó deciros que ella estará aquí en este jardín dentro de algunos minutos" — Informó con tono sumiso sin subir la cabeza ante la rubia. Eso ya era lo de menos, Ino ya estaba sonriendo con sinceridad hacia Temari que venía bajando las escaleras refunfuñando y despotricando cosas que ella no llegaba a escuchar.

.

— "Retiraos ahora" — Fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que la pelirroja saliera casi corriendo de allí.

.

— "¡Oh que linda eres! ¿Cómo hacéis para quedaos intacta ante el sol? ¿Usáis la loción de Madame Cossette?" — Venía exagerando y mofando mientras se paraba frente a Ino y abría los ojos exageradamente mientras se ponía la mano en la boca, seguro tratando de imitar a las huecas de sus visitantes. Eso consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a la ojiazul que la veía negando lentamente con la cabeza — "¿Es que no tienen otros temas de conversación? ¿Tengo cara de rubia tonta?" — Rezongó levantando una ceja incrédula mientras veía como su amiga se reía.

.

Así era Temari, su doncella y su única amiga verdadera. Sus cabellos eran rubios bastante más oscuros que los de ella y sus ojos eran de un verde profundo que se podría llegar a confundir con la hierba. Era unos siete centímetros más alta y se podría llegar a decir que ellas dos eran como el agua y el aceite, tan opuestas como el polo norte y el polo sur. Sin embargo, eran amigas.

.

— "Vais a conseguiros un viaje al otro mundo si seguís de esa manera" — Se burló la rubia platino ante las palabras furiosas de su amiga.

.

— "Que solo osen a acercarse que yo os ciego" — Siguió la otra rubia ahora más calmada en un tono divertido — "Pero ahora decidme, a distancia os noté acongojada" — Dijo ahora un poco preocupada mientras la tomaba de la mano y se acercaban hacia la pequeña mesita impecable que quedaba justamente en el centro del jardín.

.

Ino suspiró sonoramente y se acomodó el cabello platinado mientras las dos se sentaban, no se había hecho uno de sus peinados extravagantes ese día porque en verdad no estaba de humor.

.

— "Veréis mi querida Temari, he estado pensando tantas cosas y tomado tantas decisiones, que ahora vos podréis verme en una perfecta encrucijada"— Le confesó tratando de que su tono de voz fuera el de siempre, aunque la ojiverde la conocía tanto que sabría como reconocer cuando mentía —. "No sé si estará bien casarme y pretender ser feliz o si alejarme he irme de nuevo a mi país" — Terminó bajo la mirada asombrada de su acompañante, la cual buscaba algo de broma en esas palabras, pero no encontró nada más que pura sinceridad.

.

— "¿Estáis segura de lo que decís?" — Preguntó Temari con el ceño muy fruncido mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga entre las suyas —, "siempre os vi tan entusiasmada por casaros con Sasuke-sama" — La miró a los ojos queriendo ver más allá que el brillo vidrioso de sus ojos color azul cielo.

.

Temari no esperaba la reacción que Ino tuvo a continuación. La rubia platinada se levantó de un salto y se arrodilló a un lado de su doncella para luego romper a llorar con la cabeza recostada en su regazo. Los espasmos de su cuerpo eran tan violentos que Temari estuvo a punto de gritar por un médico, pero sabía que solo se estaba descargando por el peso que cargaba sobre sus frágiles hombros; posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza rubia de su amiga y le acarició con instintos maternales tratando de transmitirle todo su apoyo, ella siempre estaría allí para Ino. Porque la ojiazul además de ser su señora, también era su única amiga. Se le hizo un nudo horrible en la garganta

.

— "¡Esto es tan horrible!" — Exclamó cuando se hubo calmado un poco —. "¡Yo me desvivo por él, pero el solo me ve como una entrada a Europa, yo lo sé!"— Siguió sollozando sonoramente cuando Temari se arrodilló junto a ella para acunarla entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebe.

.

— "Vos lo sabíais, mi ama" — Fue lo único que le respondió la rubia antes de maldecir al Uchiha sin siquiera conocerlo.

.

Aunque ya de por sí, sentí que lo conocía. Solo con haber visto a su señora, su única amiga llorando de esa forma por ese que se hacía llamar Sasuke-sama, tenía muchas excusas para creer que él no era nada bueno.

.

_Nada bueno._

.

* * *

.

— "¡No podéis haced eso!" — La voz imponente de Madara Uchiha estremeció a todas y cada una de las favoritas y las criadas que pasaban frente al despacho del príncipe… aunque estaban seguras de que pronto sería rey.

.

Sasuke le echó una mirada gélida a su tío, pero este ni se inmutó.

.

— "Dejad de vociferad de esa forma, aterraréis a medio castillo"— La voz frívola del Uchiha menor resonó entre las cuatro paredes como si hablase por un megáfono a todo volumen.

.

— "¿ ¡Cómo queréis que me calme si tu estáis diciendo que dejaréis a una de las herederas de todos los territorios del maldito país de la Nieve! ?" — La frustración se le salía por los poros, y era muy raro verlo así. Madara Uchiha era un hombre que se catalogaba por su infinita paciencia para resolver las cosas y no armar escándalos innecesarios.

.

El menor bufó y lo miró para luego rodar los ojos.

.

— "¿No erais vos el que me decía que el matrimonio era pérdida de tiempo?" — Preguntó escéptico alzando una ceja al mismo momento en que el mayor de los Uchiha se preguntaba si Sasuke era tonto, porque al parecer todavía no captaba ni una pizca del asunto.

.

— "Sasuke, si te casas… heredaras la corona" — Y allí, Madara dio en el clavo. Sasuke lo miró como comprendiendo cada parte del asunto mientras él procedía —, "Si os casáis con la señorita Ino, el trono dejará de ser de Itachi y pasará a ser vuestro, ¿a caso no hay nada que quieras poseer?" — Preguntó con malicia y sonrió cuando el Uchiha menor asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

.

"_Bingo"_ Pensó el mayor justo después del asentimiento.

.

Sasuke pensaba en Sakura, aquella chiquilla de cabello rosa exótico y ojos claros de un color verde muy atrayente… ¿Qué tenía de malo querer poseerla a ella y de paso dejar a su hermano de lado y hacerse con el poder del reino? Ahora que lo veía desde otro punto de vista, ser rey no era tan malo después de todo si podía hacer y deshacer.

.

Y si tenía que casarse con Ino Léa Yamanaka para poder tener a Sakura Haruno en la palma de su mano…

.

_Entonces se casaría lo más pronto posible._

.

* * *

.

Las mejilla arreboladas de Sakura daban mucho de qué hablar. ¿Cómo se había podido dejar llevar de esa manera como si fuese una cualquiera si su corazón le pertenecía a un único hombre? ¡Ah claro! Es que ella _**tenía**_ que ser una _**cualquiera**_. Porque ella era una _**favorita**_. Recordó como lo había apartado y como se había cubierto totalmente aterrada, casi quiso darse una cachetada por aquello ¡Era el rey por Dios! Pero eso no acababa allí, toda la vergüenza paso a ser desconcierto cuando él le había besado la frente… ¡La frente! Y le había pedido muy amablemente que saliera y que no se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino en todo el día porque si no la iba a fulminar con el Sharingan… O eso era lo que ella había entendido al mirar sus frívolos ojos negros, simbólica presentación del mismo agujero negro.

.

Negó ferviente con la cabeza intentando alejar todo tipo de pensamientos contradictorios. Sasori era su único amor, su amor de quinceañera, su amor puro sin ir más allá que unos inocentes besos. El rey,… él era caso aparte.

.

Itachi representaba todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Ella sentía que él era una representación del deseo, aunque no supiera el significado en concreto de esa palabra; pero a la vez era un vacio sin fondo, un vacio negro en el que se veía cayendo cada vez más rápido. Los ojos marrones color miel de Sasori eran tan diferentes a los negros profundos de su rey que eso la asustaba. Cuando Sasori la miraba solo podía sentirse feliz, quería abrazarlo y acurrucarse en su pecho, quería gritarle que lo amaba mientras él le diera muchas vueltas en el aire y le brindara una sonrisa tierna para luego pasar a un profundo beso y quedarse protegida por siempre entre sus brazos. En cambio, cuando Itachi la miraba ella no hacía más que agitarse y tiritar como si tuviera fiebre, cuando los ojos de su rey se posaban en los de ella, sentía que podría morirse derretida con tan solo un roce suyo. Sentía la necesidad de que la tocara como había hecho hace algunos momentos atrás, quería sus besos y sus caricias, y se sentía mil veces culpable. Culpable por tener esos pensamientos hacia su rey y culpable por solo sentir una corriente extraña cada vez que él la miraba, pero por encima de todo por hacerle eso a Sasori. Sabía que lo amaba solo a él pero no podía evitar sentir eso, ella se había preguntado si él la había hechizado cinco veces en menos de un minuto.

.

— "¿Qué os ha pasado?" — La voz preocupada del pelirrojo la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada hacia él y lo miró con tanta devoción que él creyó que ella iba a ponerse a llorar —. "¿Os ha pasado al…?" — Pero no concluyó la frase, pues la chica de largas hebras rosadas se había abalanzado sobre su pecho, él sin pensarlo mucho la rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que le daba un suave beso en la coronilla.

.

— "¿No os vais a separaos de mi jamás verdad?" — El tono anhelante de Sakura puso en una especie de sobre aviso a Sasori y por instinto la abrazó más fuerte luego de besarle la mejilla. La de ojos color jade se aferró a él como si no quisiese dejarlo ir nunca. El pelirrojo dejó de abrazarla y agarró su rostro sonrojado con las dos manos.

.

— "Tendrán que matarme para separarme de vos, y aún así, yo seguiría a vuestro lado" — Murmuró Sasori poco después de que Sakura cerrara los ojos para esperar un intenso beso que no tardó en llegar.

.

A ninguno le importó besarse a escasos metros del despacho del rey, sabían que podían verlos pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba ya.

.

Porque cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera un mañana para ellos, porque ellos sabían que no podrían estar juntos jamás.

.

Eso lo comprobaban aquellos ojos negros perfilados y furiosos que miraban como su preferida y su escudero se besaban a la distancia.

.

_Sí, tal vez no habría un mañana._

.

_Porque entre cielo y tierra no había nada que pudiera ocultarse eternamente._

.


	6. Chapter 5: Sortilegio

¡Hola chicas!

¿Que tal han vivido todo este tiempo eh?

¡Gracias por los favoritos, reviews y las alertas! ehh eso levanta el animo.

Bueno, espero su visto bueno e este capítulo... ¿Que tal a quedado?

_Espero sus galletitas... Si, reviews. _

_Es este capítulo hay un momento **NaruHina**._

_Tensión sexual entre **Sasuke **y** Sakura**._

* * *

.

.

_**C**__apítulo **5**_

_**S**__ortilegio_

.

.

Como bien decía la difunta Mikoto Uchiha: _el tiempo no pasa en vano_…

.

Y esa filosofía la había mantenido su hijo mayor fielmente. Ya no había obligado a nada a su preferida durante los tres meses transcurridos, a cambio de eso, siempre se encargaba de que ella sintiera deseo hacia él, cometido que de seguro estaba logrando. Sakura ya no le rehuía, pero tampoco podía estar por más de cinco minutos cerca de él; pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

.

Sasuke era su mayor preocupación.

.

Su hermano cada día era más déspota y despiadado ¿Razón? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Había estado observando cómo su hermano menor miraba a la preferida, por esa razón había tratado de mantener a Sakura lo más aislada posible de él, pues si ella no sucumbía ante el mismo rey menos lo haría con un príncipe malvado. Itachi se consideraba imponente, porque ciertamente lo era; también se consideraba frío y hasta un poco arrogante por no decir en exceso, pero ciertamente sabía que Sasuke le ganaba en todos esos "defectos"… Todos veían a Sasuke casi igual de peligroso que él, no solo por ser el príncipe hermano menor del rey, si no porque todos sabían lo oscura que su alma podría llegar a ser y por como trataba a todo el mundo, con ese temperamento que inspiraba un aire de superioridad y hasta terror; pero todos sabían que el más peligroso era Itachi. Escondido tras un rostro de imparcialidad y algunas veces de amabilidad podría llegar a ser peor que Sasuke, pero ciertamente no lo era, porque simplemente no quería ser un ejemplo de mal para su hermano menor… Aunque no lo estaba logrando del todo, pues Sasuke era ciertamente parecido a su tío Madara con esa aura maligna que avecinaba riesgo a toda hora.

.

Y eso no le gustaba nada.

.

— "¿Habéis escuchado lo que os dije, mi rey?" — Uno de sus escuderos le estaba hablando de las invasiones chinas, pero el ciertamente no había escuchado ni el principio.

.

Itachi simplemente lo miró como si lo estuviese traspasando con dos filosos cuchillos y el soldado se dispuso a contar todo de nuevo. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada de "no-me-preguntes-porque-no-voy-a-responder" que siempre cargaba su señor cuando no había reparado en una sola palabra de su informe. Sasori lo conocía tan bien que podría jurar que estaba pensando en algo sumamente inquietante para él; instintivamente tragó saliva.

.

— "Mi señor, los corsarios chinos se están acercando por…" — calló de golpe al ver la mano levantada del rey en indicación de que se callara. Se sintió que sudaba frio cuando los ojos del Sharingan lo miraron fijamente aunque sin hacerlo caer en una técnica ocular; Sasori tenía un don que lo hacía inmune a ese tipo de técnicas, por eso era el escudero más cercano a la familia real.

.

"_Sakura"_ fue lo único que el pelirrojo pudo pensar y se puso sumamente nervioso… ¿él había descubierto alguna cosa tal vez? No, eso era imposible porque ellos se veían siempre a escondidas, además, él mismo lo había puesto como el guardián de la joven de largo cabello rosa.

.

— "Decidme, Sasori; ¿Qué tal os va con Sakura?" — Ante la pregunta, el joven de ojos castaños muy claros tensó la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua en claro gesto reprimido de frustración. Pero no precisamente por el tono neutro casi indiferente de su rey, sino más bien por la pregunta y la seguridad de Sakura, sabía por su propia boca que Itachi no la había tocado, y seguramente si él había descubierto algo entre la muchacha y él no daría tregua a nada y la haría suya en cuanto pudiera. No, no podía arriesgarse a demostrar ni el más mínimo interés ni miedo, él tenía que ser como una marioneta: hacer lo que el rey quiera y decir lo que el amo quiera oír; no podía arriesgarse a que él le hiciera daño a su pequeña flor.

.

— "Muy bien señor, la niña es bastante obediente" — Respondió mirando a los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de Itachi con un tono tan convincente que hasta él mismo se lo creyó, no por nada era Akasuna no Sasori.

.

Fijó que el de cabellos azabaches lo miraba de arriba abajo con el Sharingan girando, seguro tratando de encontrar algún punto débil en su argumento. De pronto cerró los ojos y volvió a la normalidad.

.

— "Podéis salir, ya luego os daré unas cuantas órdenes".

.

— "Si señor" — Inclinó levemente la cabeza y salió de allí con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba mientras el hombre de coleta miraba hacia la puerta con brillo indescriptible en sus ojos.

.

De pronto se puso de pie e invocó un cuervo bastante macabro y más grande de lo normal. Trazó en un pedazo de pergamino desgastado unas cuantas palabras para luego amarrarlo a una de las patas del cuervo.

.

"_Ya sabéis a quien entregárselo_" pensó sabiendo muy bien que aquel cuervo de los infiernos escucharía y entendería perfectamente cada uno de sus pensamientos; sin más miramientos, el cuervo salió volando para perderse rápidamente de la vista de su invocador.

.

_Ella_ tenía que aclararle algunas cosas. No por nada _ella_ sabía todo.

.

* * *

.

— "Y al final terminasteis por aceptar esos parámetros sumamente ridículos, si me permites, a mi parecer" — Esa era el cuarto día seguido durante el cual Temari se encargaba de recordarle a Ino cuáles eran sus presuntos "derechos" imaginarios, ya que las mujeres no tenían casi ninguno.

.

— "Sabéis que es lo mejor, mi estimada Temari" — Replicó con voz suave antes de dar un sorbo a su taza de té —. "Mientras más aliados, más ganamos… Sabéis mejor que muchos nuestra situación, El país de la Nieve busca desesperadamente más organizaciones… ¿Y qué mejor que el país del fuego, específicamente Japón?" — Trató de argumentar la rubia platinada mientras la otra rodaba los ojos.

.

— "Bueno, no niego que Japón es mejor que China en estos momentos… Pero si te casas con ese "príncipe" — Recalcó con un tono obvio de ironía, lo cual causó que Ino la viera de mala manera —, "ya no podremos ser intermediarios de la guerra… ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa? — Interrogó con la clara intención de que la ojiazul la entendiera. Ino suspiró profundamente.

.

— "Que estamos en peligro de que los enemigos de Japón nos acribillen" — Dijo por último y Temari asintió satisfecha de ver la duda en su cara —. "Pero da igual, los hombres se encargan de esos asuntos, no nosotras" — Culminó antes de que la otra chica dejara caer su cabeza en la mesa con aire derrotado… Ino era tan difícil.

.

* * *

.

Hinata caminaba por el castillo muy sigilosamente para que ninguna de las demás favoritas o su mismo amo la viera. Tenía que encontrarse con _él _urgentemente, ese era el mensaje que había dejado en claro cuando le lanzó aquella mirada tan significativa. Eso era lo bueno entre ellos, podían hablar sin decirse nada siquiera.

.

Entró en una de las tantas salas que se encontraban deshabitadas desde hace algún tiempo. Esa siempre era el lugar de encuentro. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente mientras miraba a todos lados y se introdujo rápidamente en la sala y cerró la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

.

— "Habéis llegado a tiempo" — Detrás de ella se escuchó una voz realmente feliz y cálida. Se volteó rápidamente y lo primero que vio fueron unos preciosos ojos azul cielo que la miraban con profundo cariño. Corrió y se abrazó fuertemente al chico que la esperaba.

.

— "¿Ha-Habéis esperado mucho mi amado?"— Interrogó con un notable sonrojo al sentir las manos de Naruto acariciando tan delicadamente sus mejillas, que hasta ella misma sintió que se podría romper en pedazos en cualquier momento.

.

— "No lo suficiente" — Soltó un tanto hiperactivo rubio antes de reclamar con vehemencia los labios de su eterna amada que le correspondió con toda la timidez del mundo, más sin embargo, se sentía muy alegre, y no era para menos.

.

Aquel jovencito impertinente y altivo era el hombre de sus sueños.

.

Y de cierta forma, también de sus pesadillas.

.

Detuvieron su cálido roce de labios lentamente. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

.

— "¿Qué e-es lo que queríais ci-citándome a-aquí, Na-Naruto-kun?"— Masculló por lo bajo tratando de acallar el sin fin de emociones que se arremolinaban en su alma en ese preciso instante. Tener a Naruto frente a sí era como ver pasar un torbellino que iba destruyendo todo a su paso, en este caso, a sus nervios.

.

El chico de hermosos ojos color azul cielo la miró con tanta intensidad que creía que la traspasaría. Debía tener su consentimiento para terminar de arreglar lo que quería hacer, total, todo eso tenía que ver con ella.

.

Su Hinata-_chan_.

.

— "Hinata-chan… yo" — Trató de concluir antes de que el nudo se terminase de formar en su garganta, pero irremediablemente no pudo, tuvo que tomar un poco más de aire y tragar saliva — "¡Quiero que seas mi esposa!" — Exclamó con una temeridad abrasadora brillando en sus orbes claros.

.

La Hyûga se sintió morir en ese preciso momento. Ella no creía que… ¡Naruto!

.

Estaba tan feliz que no podría describir como se sentía. Si con solo una simple mirada podía derretir su frágil corazón, aquellas palabras traspasaron más de lo que podía imaginar. Sin importarle nada ni nadie, Naruto le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

.

Compromiso para toda la vida. Sin importarle lo que ella fuese.

.

Se sentía tan feliz que podría gritarle al mundo entero el profundo amor que le profesaba a aquel chiquillo inocente. Desde que había llegado al palacio, su vida se había tornado opaca y distante, como si estuviese viviendo la vida de otra persona, una vida que no debía ser suya, pero que definitivamente así eran los hechos, y Hinata tenía que pensar de esa manera; así le pesase en lo más profundo de su corazón… aunque en realidad no importara, ella no era realmente alguien por la cual preocuparse. Por lo menos eso pensó hasta que él llegó a alumbrar sus días tristes y negros. Aquel sol que con solo una sonrisa le iluminaba el día a cualquiera, el contraste con la oscuridad.

.

Una razón por la cual vivir. Por la cual existir.

.

— "¿Q-Qué?" — Atinó a preguntar la aturdida muchacha —, "¿di-dijisteis que…? — Quiso seguir la pregunta, aunque su estado emocional no se lo permitió por mucho que insistiese en el asunto.

.

— "Que os caséis conmigo" — Repitió el varón sin titubeos que lo llevaran a nuevos y más intensos rodeos —. "Se mi esposa, por favor". — La seriedad en las palabras de Naruto aguardaban un deseo enorme que aclamaba ser complacido.

.

Porque Naruto Uzumaki amaba a Hinata Hyûga, aún por encima de todas las montañas y las más horribles trampas que los separaban.

.

Sin más que repetir, la morena de lanzó a sus brazos como buscando refugio en ellos. Un conforte que pronto encontró.

.

La mujer se echó a llorar sonoramente bajo las dilatadas pupilas del rubio… ¿Había preguntado algo que no debía? ¿Algo apresurado?

.

Todas las dudas que se aglomeraban en su mente se vieron extinguidas al contemplar la hermosa sonrisa de aquella joven con digno porte de princesa celestial. Un gesto angelical digno de admirar.

.

— "¿N-No os im-importa mi… po-posición?" — Preguntó entrecortadamente a causa de la emoción que rápidamente la iba embargando cada vez más — "¿E-En serio n-no os importa en lo m-más mínimo m-mi pe-penosa situación?" — Siguió en su interrogatorio buscando el más mínimo vestigio de rechazo.

.

No lo consiguió. Lo único que ganó fue la sonrisa más confiada y sincera del mundo.

.

La sonrisa que solo solía dar Naruto.

.

Este por su parte, solo se dignó a mirarla mientras negaba fervientemente. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que Hinata fuese una _favorita_. Odiaba dicha palabra desde el fondo de su alma, _**su**_ Hinata había sido obligada a pertenecer a ese grupo. Por mero capricho.

.

Simple empeño del destino en querer voltear todo a su conveniencia.

.

— "¡Claro que quiero!" — Contra todo pronóstico, Hinata no tartamudeó ni una sola vez a causa de su frenesí, sino que, de improvisto, se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto por mero instinto sentimental, algo que al rubio le encantó.

.

Solo las paredes de aquella habitación abandonada y casi vacía, fueron testigo de la felicidad de las dos almas que se encontraban allí.

.

Pues su amor era prohibido. Por lo menos por ahora.

.

* * *

.

En algún lugar bastante alejado del palacio, cuatro figuras ataviadas en extrañas capas y sombreros bastante cubiertos, caminaban con parsimonia por el bosque frondoso y presuntamente despejado.

.

Aunque ellos sabían que no era sí precisamente.

.

El día estaba bastante soleado y el aire parecía quererlos asar. Algunos de ellos querían quitarse la molesta capa y el fastidioso sombrero, pero definitivamente eso no iba a ser posible.

.

— "¡Tobi es un buen chico, un buen joven, un buen muchacho…!" — Cantaba el extraño personaje portador de una máscara naranja un tanto extraña.

.

El joven que iba a su lado se masajeó las sienes un tanto hastiado de oír chillar a su compañero. Eso era realmente una tortura diaria.

.

¿Es que no podía dejar de esparcir su irritante voz por un solo segundo?

.

Los otros dos miembros notaron la creciente aura asesina de su feligrés, más no dijeron nada extraño. Eso era cosa de todos los días y en donde fuese.

.

— "¿Queréis callaos de una buena vez?" — Se dignó a preguntar el joven causando que el de la máscara naranja dejara de cantar abruptamente —, "tu vos me molesta… Uhm" — Aclaró sin más miramientos.

.

Ningún Akatsuki se iba con rodeos.

.

— "¡Pero Deidara-sempai!" — Su reclamo se vio interrumpido por la presencia asesina del rubio con coleta.

.

— "Dejaos de niñerías. Andando" — Aclamó el que aparentemente parecía ser el líder. La mujer a su lado permaneció inmutable.

.

La caminata se hizo más amena cuando todos estaban conscientes de que pronto llegarían al destino acordado.

.

La entrada a la "Nación del fuego".

.

Deidara, Tobi, Pain y Konan se detuvieron justo en el punto de encuentro. Habían sido los primeros en llegar, pero no por mucho.

.

Ya a lo lejos lograban divisar a un cuarteto más. Igualmente estos venían con paso lento pero firme.

.

Se detuvieron justamente frente a frente.

.

Cara a cara con la mujer blanca de extraños cabellos azules y ojos ambarinos, se encontró un joven albino de enigmáticos ojos color violeta que la sobrepasaba por mucho en tamaño. Justo al lado de este, se encontraba un extraño hombre mucho más alto que el primero mencionado. Este era poseedor de una extraña piel que parecía cocida interminables veces y unos ojos que parecían dos luces verdes.

.

— "Me insto a creer que no estamos todos juntos" — Habló por fin un extraño hombre que parecía una especie de planta carnívora bastante desarrollada, pues, se dividía en dos.

.

Zetsu era el miembro más exótico y extraño de Akatsuki, no solo por su apariencia, si no por su _**doble**_ personalidad. Su parte blanca y su parte negra (literalmente) no se cansaban de pelear en algunas ocasiones; aunque tenían suerte de que esta no era una de _esas_ ocasiones.

.

— "Al fin podremos ubicarnos en algún sitio definitivo" — Agregó un hombre arrastrando las palabras con total arrogancia.

.

Orochimaru era digno de llevar el título de "Sannin serpiente" por su _elocuente _y llevadera vida. Como un verdadero reptil, el hombre carecía de algún tipo de color en su piel y llevaba marcas extrañas en sus párpados que lo identificaban como una _víbora. _Aunque eso no fuera realmente lo más importante en su apariencia que la extraña forma de sus ojos, eran de un verde infrecuente carente de calidez con una pupila muy ovalada, casi una raya.

.

— "Por mudaros tendré que hacerle algunas ofrendas a mi _**Hashin-sama**_" — Intervino el albino pasando su larga lengua por sus finos labios en claro signo de satisfacción que siempre fastidiaba a su compañero de viaje.

.

Ese afán por sacrificar personas en nombre de una diosa que nadie había visto no era normal.

.

— "Espero que no os hayáis gastado mucho dinero" — Agregó Kakuzu en claro signo de la avaricia que le recorría las venas y las neuronas.

.

Eso tampoco era nada normal viniendo de un criminal del más peligroso rango.

.

— "Dejad de hablar tanta mierda sobre tu cochino dinero, Hashin-sama es más importante" — Le reclamó su compañero alzando levemente su oz hacia él.

.

Él simplemente se dedicó a ignorarlo. De esa manera se trataba con él. Mientras más lo ignorara era mejor.

.

Menos si quería gastar dinero. En eso si que no se podía dar el lujo de ignorarlo.

.

— "Poneos en marcha hacia sus puntos cardinales, vuestro grupo tiene la obligación de llegar primero" — Habló el líder con su típico tono de frialdad llamando la atención de los presentes —, "que no se os olvide el motivo de nuestra presencia en esta nación" — Concluyó dando la vuelta quedando de frente hacia el oeste.

.

Cada pareja giraron sus cuerpos hacia diferentes direcciones.

.

— "No se nos olvida" — Habló la impertinente parte negra de Zetsu.

.

Sin agregar más palabras, cada grupo se fue por el camino acordado, no se verían en algún tiempo hasta que llegaran a la nueva guarida. Iban a llamar mucho la atención si todos viajaban juntos llevando esa capa que los identificaba como criminales a cuestas.

.

Esperarían solo un poco. Unas cuantas semanas bastarían.

.

— "_Espérenos… Llegaremos más pronto de lo que os imagináis_". — Iba pensando el rubio con una sonrisa ladina mientras caminaba hacia el sur acompañado de un misteriosamente callado Tobi —. "_Solo un poco más… Sasori-__**sama**_"— Concluyó ensanchando la sonrisa a límites insospechados.

.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

* * *

.

"_Este será el fin de todo_"

.

Aquella niña asustadiza recordó esas palabras con aprensión y un poco de amargura.

.

La pequeña Hanabi de hebras castañas y misteriosos ojos claros abrazó sus piernas con los brazos tratando de apegarse lo más posible al rincón de esa extraña casa.

.

Se había quedado huérfana. Tan sola en el mundo que, casi podría jurar que era como un grano de arena en una playa inmensa o una pequeña cucaracha tratando de pasar por entre los pies de los demás.

.

Su madre había muerto. Su padre había muerto. ¿Su primo? Nada de qué hablar… ¿Su hermana? No sabía dónde estaba. Así que estaba sola como si fuese un pequeño ser que no es ni humano ni espíritu.

.

¿Alguna ayuda? Solo la que esa mujer libidinosa le brindaba. No es que no quisiese esa ayuda, solo que a ella no le daba muy buena espina.

.

Ella solo tenía once años. Para ella el mundo era un misterio que tendría que descifrar sin ayuda de nadie.

.

"_Serás un buen entretenimiento_"

.

Aún no entendía el significado de esas palabras. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno. Era niña pero no tonta precisamente.

.

* * *

.

La canasta que Sakura llevaba en sus manos era bastante pesada.

.

La dejó en el piso alfombrado del pasillo para luego echarse aire con las manos; hacía bastante calor aquellos días, y, definitivamente este no era su día de suerte.

.

La pelirroja le había ordenado de mala gana que llevara unas cuantas cosas al cuarto del Rey Itachi. Ella se había negado y luego se había ganado un doloroso jalón de cabello por parte de la misma… ¿Qué se creía?

.

Aunque Sakura era temperamental, era inteligente. Así que, para no salir perdiendo en algo y dejar de pelear, definitivamente había decidido llevar la bendita canasta hasta el cuarto del hombre que le erizaba los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

.

Porque Itachi-_sama_ le daba un miedo atroz e inconsciente.

.

Se agachó para disponerse a tomar de nuevo la canasta cuando vio unas botas negras que se habían detenido justo frente a ella. Levantó la vista y respiró entrecortadamente.

.

Sasuke Uchiha la miraba desde arriba con una media sonrisa arrogante y aterradoramente tranquila. Le indicó que se parase. Ella así lo hizo inmediatamente sin agarrar la canasta entre sus manos.

.

Los ojos de Sasuke eran como dos piedras ónix que la escaneaban una y otra vez sin vestigios de emociones en ellos.

.

Sakura sintió que le faltaba el aire de repente y se sonrojó de pura vergüenza e indignación.

.

No solo tenía que aguantar ser escaneada por el Rey, sino también por su hermano.

.

"_Eso es humillante ¡Sha!_" Reclamó la Sakura interior tratando de lanzarle golpes a una imagen imaginaria.

.

Se quejó cuando de repente el pelinegro tomó fuertemente de su muñeca y la pegó contra la pared sin importarle siquiera que ella sintiese dolor o no.

.

El Uchiha menor se apegó sugestivamente a su frágil cuerpo.

.

— "Se que no os has entregado a él" — Le susurró al oído, causando así que su aliento le diera unos terribles escalofríos —. "No os preocupéis, no seréis de él, porque vos seréis _**mía**_" — Concluyó mordiendo muy sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja.

.

La chica de hebras rosadas solo cerró los ojos con un notable sonrojo. Su cara era todo un poema digno de ser contado. Se mordió el labio y tragó grueso. A pesar de que no le gustaba su presencia, sentía de nuevo ese cosquilleo en algún lugar desconocido para ella, aunque no estaba completamente alejada de la realidad por culpa de la mano de su _señor _en su muñeca, la pared era realmente una tortura para su frágil extremidad.

.

El de cabello azabache se permitió poner su mano derecha sobre el abdomen plano de la chica de ojos verdes. El vestido era de tela muy finita, pero aún así a él le estorbaba, en verdad quería acariciar a esa niña a sus anchas.

.

_Quería_ poseer a Sakura. Y quisiese ella o no, él lo _haría_.

.

Sonrió con maldad al sentir la agitada respiración de Sakura cuando posó su mano en uno de sus pechos. Dio un travieso e insinuante lametón en su mejilla y apretó con fuerza su seno apegándose aún más a ella.

.

La joven lanzó un alarido de dolor, y en cierta forma de arrebato.

.

No podía creer que había sido tocada por dos hombres distintos. Ni en sus peores pesadillas lo habría imaginado.

.

— "So-soltadme" — Quiso reclamar notoriamente sofocada. El pelinegro de nuevo movió su lengua desde su mejilla hasta la mitad de su blanquecino cuello. Depositó un seco beso en este y luego soltó el aliento para dirigirse hasta su oreja.

.

— "No, no lo _**haré**_" — Apremió con vehemencia apretando aún más aquella parte de ella que tenía entre su mano. Sonrió con satisfacción al verla temblar de pies a cabeza y mordiéndose el labio evitando jadear.

.

Y no era precisamente de _placer_. Pero estaba a su merced. No había algo que la salvara.

.

— "Sasuke" — Aquella voz madura y fuerte que se escuchó al final del pasillo fue la salvación temporal para Sakura.

.

Soltó el aire cuando el joven la dejó libre de la cárcel que significaba su cuerpo sobre ella.

.

Itachi caminó con parsimonia hacia ellos con los ojos fijos en su hermano menor. Aparentemente no tenía prisa por llegar al lugar divisado. El moreno de coleta se detuvo frente al otro que era solo un poco más bajo que él.

.

Le lanzó una mirada significativa que Sakura no entendió, ni procuró entender, ella solo quería salir de allí para darle un golpe a un árbol u otra cosa aún más dura.

.

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada envenenada y pasó por su lado justo cuando se miraron de reojo.

.

_Y así empezaba una batalla de sol naciente_.

.

Los hermanos se habían declarado en guerra por el cuerpo de una mujer supuestamente insignificante.

.

Porque una mirada decía más que mil palabras. Ellos sabían que significaba esa mirada.

.

Itachi miró con el rostro neutro a una atemorizada y furiosa Sakura, la cual tenía una extraña mueca en la cara.

.

Había empezado una guerra con su propio hermano por su causa.

.

La manzana de la discordia. El _sortilegio_.

.

_Por culpa de Haruno Sakura_.

.

* * *

¡Oh!

¿Que sucederá? ¿Que piensa Sasuke? ¿Que hará Itachi? pero los más importante... ¿Alguien me avisa si los personajes están _IC u****__ OoC_? Tengo esa duda... ¡Perdonenme por el OoC de la marioneta más sexy del mundo! (xD) pero es que es necesario, ya verán el cambio.

¡Cuídense!

.

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 6: Medallón

¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal la han pasado?

¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto! Pero todo es por una buena causa :D

¡Gracias por sus comentarios y críticas constructivas! Me alegran la existencia y me ayudan a mejorar aún más la historia

Por favor, recuérdenme responder a sus reviews, que tengo bastantes pendientes :S

Bueno, al grano. **En este capítulo conocerán un poco de la política de las Naciones, en las notas finales daré una pequeña leyenda de los terrenos para que no se me pierdan** :D

Así que sin más, espero que disfruten el capítulo...

**_Aclaración:_**

_-Recuerdo-_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Medallón**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-El emperador Xiao Cheng Tsi caminaba impetuosamente con una mueca de desdén dibujada en su arrugado rostro mientras arrastraba consigo su larga capa gris sin vida por los pasillos exquisitamente decorados en oro blanco y elegantes tapices de su castillo. Ese día se reuniría con toda su tropa para planear por fin la invasión a Japón. Aquellos lacayos japoneses le estaban poniendo las cosas muy difíciles en sus costas; desde un principio se suponía que China debía gobernar la "Nación del Fuego" por ser simplemente el país más grande de todas las tierras que la integraban, pero no. Nunca fue así. Japón siendo aún solo una pequeña porción de la Nación, se había ganado el suficiente respeto de todos los demás Reinos, por esto supuestamente todos los países que conformaban la patria, se habían puesto de acuerdo para firmar un acta en donde aclarara perfectamente que Japón era y seguiría siendo el país central de toda la potencia que representaba el estado del Fuego. Todos menos uno habían firmado aquel contrato. China nunca había aceptado tal osadía tan grande… ¿Cómo Japón podría representarlos si era el país más alejado de las fronteras? El emperador en verdad no entendía tal estupidez, él solo veía a ese reino como una isla al lado de la potencia más grande que el Fuego podría poseer; esa potencia era China, y siempre debió ser ese estado el que comandara todas las acciones a través de la extensa Nación. Ahora, con toda la guerra que aquellos intrusos estaban haciendo en su territorio, podría obtener la excusa perfecta para eliminarlos al fin de a uno por uno. Todo había empezado por un malentendido entre los gobernantes de cada país; él, en espera de la primera oportunidad para ver caer a Japón, no se percató de que los cinco barcos que invadían sus litorales no tenían el sello real en ellos o algún signo que los identificara; aquellos entremetidos wokous que habían osado a entrar a sus territorios habían sido la excusa perfecta para empezar una guerra a muerte y "justa", y, aunque había descubierto poco después de que el reino vecino no los había mandado para invadirlos, decidió mantener la mentira con la excusa de no haberse enterado ni de la mitad del asunto, ¿cuándo se le iba a presentar otra oportunidad así en bandeja de plata? Tenía la leve sensación de que esa sería la única vez, así que tendría que aprovechar esa ocasión al máximo para obtener por fin el gobierno principal de la Nación. Itachi Uchiha había conversado con él de una muy buena manera tiempo después para aclarar ese pequeño mal entendido entre los piratas y sus zonas fronterizas. El moreno había tratado de proponerle un trato bastante tentador y luego persuadirle un poco, pero como dice el dicho: "árbol que crece torcido, sus ramas nunca enderezan", el emperador no había aceptado absolutamente nada que viniese de aquel chiquillo que, según su punto de vista, no estaba nada preparado para ser un verdadero rey en defensa de su país. Debía reconocer que el mayor de los Uchiha tenía un gran intelecto, tan extenso que incluso era capaz de sobrepasar en cualquier momento a su padre fallecido y antiguo rey de la Nación del Fuego; había notado que era bastante organizado con sus ideales y bastante paciente con respecto al tema de la guerra entre sus reinos, incluso al parecer era bastante masoquista, pues, después de rechazada la tregua, había mandado más peticiones de paz por los siguientes meses transcurridos, y aunque sus súbditos habían arruinado varias construcciones y derramado sangre en sus costas, él seguía empeñado en hacer la armonía y concordancia entre ellos… ¿A caso no estaba bien en claro que realmente no quería la paz? ¿Tan difícil le resultaba a ese joven rey entender que él quería el poder de mandar como debía ser? Si tan solo él fuera un cobarde, seguramente ya la potencia sería suya, pero para su desgracia no era así. Itachi tenía el honor de su tierra grabado con hierro caliente en la piel._

_._

_Se paró rápidamente frente a la gran puerta con diseños de dragones en oro refinado y cambió su insistente mueca por una de seriedad total, había que tratar unos asuntos bastante serios. Los siervos que se encontraban a cada lado de la entrada, fueron abriendo lentamente el portón para que su amo pudiese pasar al amplio salón de reuniones, en la cual siempre discutía con sus capitanes de confianza cuales serían los siguientes movimientos para acercarse aún más a la victoria._

_._

_— Buen día, emperador — reverenció uno de sus súbditos, el cual vestía ropa gris de redecillas en la parte baja de la pierna y en la mitad de los brazos, seguido de todos sus secuaces —. Hoy al fin es el gran día del plan. — Avisó caminando en rumbo a la gran mesa hacia atrás en el intento de no dar la espalda a su monarca. Xiao Sheng se acercó sin más contemplaciones al mesón._

_._

_Sobre éste, estaba extendido un mapa enorme de todo el planeta. El gobernante fijó sus ojos marrones llenos de codicia justamente en América del sur, en el cual se encontraba toda la Nación de la Arena. Ellos habían sido aliados de la Nación del fuego en el siglo pasado por un muy corto tiempo, ya que, ellos mismos habían roto diplomacias y contratos entre las dos potencias. Afincó un pincel sobre América central, donde se encontraba la prometedora Nación del Viento… Seguramente serían fuertes aliados de China en un futuro si esta quisiese derrotar por fin a Japón en busca del reinado._

_._

_— La Nación del Viento… ¿Qué tal os parece? Ha ido creciendo en este poco tiempo como nunca antes. Estoy completamente seguro de que no le temblarán las armas si les proponemos una unión. — Recalcó convincente la mano derecha del emperador. Éste mismo asintió._

_._

_— Probablemente. Esa potencia ha codiciado La Nación de la Nieve por siglos, si es que crece más y logra hacerse con el poder de ésta, seguramente tendremos perfectos aliados. — Reflexionó otro de los miembros al señalar toda Europa, la cual estaba bajo el completo dominio de la Nieve._

_._

_— Sería mucha suerte que lograran el control, pues la Nieve comparte una estrecha frontera con **nuestra** Nación. Además, escoger la Nación del Rayo o del Agua no sería muy buena elección. — Recalcó el emperador de forma seria señalando América del norte y Australia respectivamente._

_._

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto._

_._

_— El Rayo es una potencia de lo más peligrosa, en realidad nunca se sabe que pueden llegar a hacer — dijo a la defensiva uno de los súbdito con cabello y ojos marrones muy obscuros —. Mientras, el Agua nos quiere ver en el fango, sin importar que país reine toda la Nación. — Concluyó con un extraño tono agrio. El monarca lo observó asintiendo, estaba orgulloso de entrenar combatientes capaces e inteligentes._

_._

_— La Nación de la Hierba también puede ser buena selección, tiene tratados con el Rayo y el Viento, si la escogéis entonces podríais usar armas y hasta escuadrones provenientes de esas potencias, indirectamente claro. — Pronunció la clara voz de una jovencita de no más de veinte años poseedora de una larga melena marrón chocolate y ojos de la misma tonalidad. Su cuerpo delicado estaba cubierto por un vestido holgado estilo chino de color marrón con detalles blancos acompañado de unas zapatillas totalmente inmaculadas. Los súbditos le hicieron una reverencia de inmediato mientras el emperador sólo se limitó a fruncir levemente el entrecejo._

_._

_— ¿Se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado toda esa información, Tenten? — Interrogó suspicaz mirando a su hija directamente a los ojos. A la chica se le subieron los colores directamente hacia la cara, su padre solía ser bastante perceptivo, no se le perdía ni una aguja en un pajar._

_._

_— Revisé vuestro escritorio. — Le confesó de repente con tanta naturalidad que todos la miraron con sorpresa. En ese mismo segundo quiso darse una gran bofetada por su "perfecta metida de pata" ¿Cómo había podido decir algo tan terrible en menos de dos segundos? Definitivamente tenía que moldear su lengua en coordinación con su cerebro, era muy inteligente pero demasiado sincera para dejar de cometer estupideces. Miró a su padre directamente a los ojos y se tranquilizó un poco cuando este le sonrió casi uniformemente._

_._

_— Como veis, mi hija utiliza su conocimiento para revisar temas de guerra, seguramente una de las pocas mujeres que saben siquiera de que estamos hablando. — Alabó el emperador haciéndole una caballerosa reverencia a su única heredera para que se acercase al grupo, ésta así lo hizo._

_._

_— Como toda digna sucesora, la princesa Tenten será tan reconocida como el emperador Xiao Cheng. — Aseguró uno de los miembros de más confianza mientras la de hebras marrones se sonrojaba suavemente._

_._

_A pesar de ser la hija del emperador de China, ella era demasiado espontánea y sencilla para recibir tales halagos. Solía cometer errores en situaciones que ameritaban una capacidad alta de perfección y siempre hacía lo que creía que era correcto. Tenten May Cheng Tsi estaba consciente de ser digna del apoyo y trono de su padre; no tenía hermanos ni algún pariente cercano apto para el trabajo que el emperador cargaba sobre sus hombros. Fue por esto que Xiao decidió que su única hija se criaría como cualquier otro hombre, siempre y cuando mantuviera el encanto femenino cuando fuese requerido. Tenten siempre trataba con éxito de cumplir las expectativas que su padre colocaba sobre ellas, siempre tenía dos motivos para seguir adelante así la prueba impuesta fuera mucho más difícil que saber los cinco elementos: El trono y el orgullo infinito de su querido padre hacia ella._

_._

_— Muy bien mi combatientes, Loua ya ha preparado vuestras embarcaciones. A partir de mañana partiréis rumbo a Japón, no podemos darle ni un vestigio de respiro — promulgó el emperador mientras todos se retiraban con una reverencia hacia las dos presencias reales._

_._

_— Iré con ellos — anunció la princesa con voz firme sin bajar la cabeza._

_._

_El emperador volteó a mirarla con incredulidad, como si no se creyera ni la mitad de las palabras que su hija le decía._

_._

_— ¿Cómo habéis dicho, Tenten? — Preguntó Xiao conectando su mirar con la marrón chocolate de su única hija._

_._

_— Cómo habéis escuchado padre, iré con ellos. — Repitió dándole una vuelta a la mesa mientras tomaba una de las cintas que adornaban el vestido y se recogía el cabello en un chongo con la misma._

_._

_— Debéis estar bromeando, vos sois mi única heredera, no puedo dejar simplemente que luches en tierras ajenas. — Se alteró el mandatario mientras intentaba tomar asiento en una de las sillas cercanas hechas de madera rústica._

_._

_Tenten se acercó hacia su padre y le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente._

_._

_— Necesito probarme a mí misma, necesito comprobar que de verdad merezco el puesto que obtendré… Sabéis que esta es la forma más práctica — mencionó con un tono bastante apacible mientras conectaba la mirada con su padre que al parecer no estaba del todo convencido de lo que su hija quería hacer. — Te prometo que me cuidaré mucho, sólo debéis avisar. — Concluyó mirando hacia el exterior a través del gran ventanal ubicado en un sitio estratégico del salón._

_._

_El emperador definitivamente no estaba convencido de lo que su hija le pedía… ¿Dejar que la princesa heredera expusiera su vida de esa manera? Los japoneses no tendrían piedad con ella por ser mujer ¡Oh no, claro que no! Es más, seguramente descubrirían al instante que era la princesa china que se había metido en el barco de encubierto, pero, ¿qué haría él cuándo eso sucediera? Seguramente entrar en pánico tragándose muy dolorosamente cualquier sentimiento de debilidad. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que era verdad lo que Tenten le decía, debía probarse a sí misma que era digna de recibir el título que dentro de algunos años más tendría bajo su tutela; ¿pero era estrictamente necesario que se probara de tal manera? Veía aquella hazaña demasiado arriesgada para su única hija pero… ¿En realidad tenía otra opción? Cuando a Tenten se le metía algo a la cabeza no había marea que la hiciese cambiar de opinión._

_._

_— Si te raptan, no esperéis ayuda — dijo con el tono más frío que pudo emplear, aunque por dentro una llama de preocupación ya crecía a grandes pasos._

_._

_La chica de ojos marrones claros reverenció a su progenitor y dio media vuelta para dirigirse directamente hacia la puerta. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y abrió el gran portón decorado finamente._

_._

_— No recibiréis ningún tipo de aviso, os aseguro. — Recalcó para luego dar un paso al frente y terminar de cerrar la puerta tras su espalda dejando a un hombre un tanto perturbado por las posibles situaciones que maquinaba su cabeza._

_._

_Confiaba plenamente en que su hija podría defenderse y que si se lo propusiera, ella misma acabaría con todas las tropas sin siquiera despeinarse o mancharse la ropa. Pero no confiaba en aquellos japoneses. Claro que no.-_

_._

* * *

.

En una sala plenamente iluminada por la luz del sol, se encontraban varios ninjas con sus ropajes de mallas negras y sus instrumentos de batalla. Ese día debían discutir un asunto sumamente importante que incluía a todo el reino. Los combatientes y los dos miembros de la realeza ya hablaban de un posible golpe al país por parte del noble Neji Hyûga, aunque esto todavía no había sido del todo comprobado.

.

— Odio esperar — recalcó un joven pelirrojo con un tono tan desdeñoso que incluso llegaba a dar miedo. Los guardias que estaban a su lado ya conocían esa faceta de él, y, sabían que en esos momentos había que tenerle bastante miedo, esa mirada tan dulce que el chico de ojos color miel poseía no era tan inocente como realmente se veía, su mirar escondía otra cosa muy por debajo de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a ver superficialmente.

.

— Seguramente ya vendrán en camino — mencionó un hiperactivo rubio mirando hacia todos los lugares. Aunque él también estaba desesperado porque llegara el momento en el cual los demás se aparecerían por esa puerta, no era capaz de emitir tanto miedo como el que inspiraba el pelirrojo, él siempre había dado una apariencia fresca y despreocupada ante cualquier situación, Sasori en cambio, parecía uno de esos muñecos diabólicos que daban miedo con tan sólo mirarlos por más de veinte segundos.

.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que su superior era una persona completamente distinta cuando estaba sin encargo dentro de la guardia. Podría jurar que fuera de sus obligaciones era comprensivo, buen oyente y hasta cariñoso en ciertas ocasiones; lo sabía por todo lo que había alcanzado a ver mientras cuidaba a la linda preferida. A veces solía llegar a ser bastante despistado pero no tan tonto como para no darse cuenta del la gran devoción que el pelirrojo le profesaba a aquella jovencita de intensos ojos verdes como las mismas piedras de jade.

.

Devoción que no dejaba ningún tipo de rastro cuando hablaba con sus subordinados.

.

Sasori de volvía más frío que un iceberg y más astuto que de costumbre, no cabía lugar para ningún tipo de réplicas y solamente existía aceptación de una táctica muy bien preparada y aceptada por él mismo. Parecía ser que no sentía remordimientos al involucrar personas inocentes en sus planes, pero todo era por el bien de la Nación.

.

Todo por el bien de la Nación. Aunque estaba seguro de que él nunca haría algo tan macabro como los planes instantáneos e inteligentes de Sasori.

.

Los pensamientos del rubio con ojos azules se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada repentina de un grupo de personas vestidas con mallas negras y zapatillas ninjas, llevando consigo katanas, shirikens y senbones. Los recién llegados se acercaron a una mesón largo y descargaron en él el sin fin de armas de guerra que cargaban encima. El pelirrojo de ojos color miel se acercó hacia el mesón y observó detenidamente con ojo analítico cada arma extendida por la espaciosa mesa para luego levantar la mirada hacia los subordinados ubicados frente a sus ojos.

.

— ¿Confiables? — preguntó con su tono neutral mirando los rostros de cada uno de ellos. Todos asintieron.

.

— Así es señor, vienen del oeste — habló uno de ellos con la voz sumamente afincada —, él mismo me ha indicado que el escuadrón número siete os lo podéis encontrar al sur. — Mencionó al final con una reverencia para luego retirarse sin decir una palabra mientras sus acompañantes también seguían tras él.

.

Sasori observó con ojo clínico a todos los equipos que estaban presentes en la sala.

.

— El plan se pondrá en marcha en cuanto el Rey de la orden. Es diplomático, así que no os esperéis mucha sangre. — Concluyó con una voz y una mirada que a Naruto fue capaz de helarle el sistema circulatorio por segundos.

.

Era tan frívolo que daba un miedo atroz.

.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro plan, Sasori-sama? — Interrogó uno de los tantos hombres a su alrededor a la vez que miraba al pelirrojo con expectación.

.

— Llegaremos de sorpresa, como si nada… Pondremos la excusa de que simplemente estaremos de paso para ayudarlos con cualquier asunto, sobre todo con aquellos chinos que han capturado. — Concluyó paseándose de aquí para allá con su inexpresivo rostro.

.

— ¿Y luego? — Cuestionó Naruto con una voz más seria de lo normal. Sasori se giró lentamente sobre sí hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules del rubio.

.

— Cuando tengamos algún indicio de que en realidad quieren traicionarnos, entonces les haremos pagar a _**cada uno**_ de ellos — habló con severidad mientras los demás asentían. Todos menos Naruto.

.

Aquello sería una masacre, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

.

* * *

.

— Mirad, ha llegado esto para ti, Sakura — Informó la joven de larga cabellera azulada y ojos perlados con voz suave mientras le entregaba a la chica de hebras rosadas un paquete pulcramente envuelto en algún tipo de papel blanco brillante.

.

Sakura lo observó analíticamente y frunció el ceño.

.

— ¿Sabéis quién lo ha enviado? — Preguntó con un tono de duda en la voz mientras se sacudía con la mano libre el vestido verde obscuro que debía usar en la noche.

.

Hinata levantó los hombros indicando que no tenía ni idea de quién provenía el presente. Se quitó la mascada gris colocada alrededor de su cuello y se sentó lentamente en el mueble junto al espejo.

.

— No tengo idea, sólo supe que era para vos porque vuestro nombre está en la bolsa. — Concluyó vagamente mientras bostezaba por lo bajo. No había dormido casi nada por todo el asunto de la visita que las favoritas tendrían por parte de la señorita Ino, debían darle algo así como una "clase" sobre lo que tendría que hacer después de casada. Era la primera vez que las favoritas se veían en ese tipo de aprietos, pues nunca habían recibido a la prometida de alguno de los monarcas, pero ahora hasta tendrían que darle un tour.

.

Sakura desenvolvió el papel rápidamente dejando ver el curioso broche escondido entre este. Lo observó con curiosidad a la vez que lo giraba hacia todos los ángulos.

.

_**Era simplemente hermoso**_. Azul y plata eran los colores que le daban cierta vida a aquel curioso artefacto que aguardaba entre sus blancas manos. Sus ojos verdes recorrían sus finos grabados como si fuesen lo más bello que hubiese visto jamás… ¿Quién le habría mandado aquello? Ese broche nunca lo había visto, nunca había tenido algo tan valioso entre sus manos, porque estaba segura de que aquel broche era mucho más que un simple adorno.

.

— Se parece mucho al broche que la señorita Yamanaka siempre lleva consigo. — Avisó una Hinata bastante sorprendida ante lo que veía —, solamente que el de ella es de color blanco y plata.

.

Sakura volteó al mirarla rápidamente, aunque luego fijó su mirada en algún punto desconocido de la pared.

.

— Pocas saben leer, yo soy una de esas pocas — habló para sí misma con convicción entrelazando todas las ideas que se formaban en su mente.

.

¿Podría ser posible algo como aquello? Su madre sabía leer… Nunca se había puesto a analizar a aquello.

.

¿Cómo su madre siendo una campesina sabía leer?

.

Frunció el ceño con notoriedad para luego volver a fijar sus ojos verdes en los grabados contenidos en el broche.

.

"_**Las nacidas del agua heredaran un don**"_

.

¿Don? ¿Qué don era ese? Es más… ¿Por qué ella tenía ese broche en las manos? Por ningún motivo podría imaginarse que se tratara de ella, que su madre supiese leer ya era algo descartado, seguramente había aprendido escuchando a los demás, de alguien tendría que haber heredado el intelecto ¿No?, Además, ella no era algo sobrenatural, era una chica común y corriente que había nacido sin una gota de chakra en la sangre; a sí misma se consideraba tan insípida y sencilla que muchas veces se había puesto a pensar que sería de su vida dentro del castillo y por qué Itachi-sama la había elegido no como una más, sino como su _**preferida**_. Era la más normal entre las favoritas, la más pequeña, la menos dotada, la más extraña y la más rebelde. Tan rebelde que se preguntaba porque el Rey no la había matado ya.

.

Sacudió fervientemente la cabeza bajo la atenta mirada preocupada de la chica de hebras azuladas y ojos rasgados. Hinata observaba a Sakura con una curiosidad bastante controlada, aunque muy en el fondo le preocupaba lo que pensaba, parecía ser que aquel broche era algo mucho más que un simple adorno y hasta ella misma lo había visto así. Aquel broche era sumamente parecido al que la señorita Ino cargaba siempre como una especie de dije que colgaba de la cadena de plata que al parecer nunca se quitaba… ¿Qué tendría que ver ese broche con Sakura? ¿Había cabida para una gran equivocación? ¿Quién quiera que lo hubiera enviado se había confundido de dirección? No. Eso era demasiada casualidad, y, no había tantas "Sakura" en la Nación del fuego; estaba segura de ello. Todo ese asunto era de lo más extraño.

.

— No puedo mostrar esto a nadie — habló la chica de hebras rosadas en voz alta más para sí misma que para Hinata mientras examinaba una vez más aquel singular broche. Lo apretó fuertemente entre sus manos y lo volvió a envolver en el papel mientras lo escondía en lo más profundo de su estante personal. Nadie podía ver ese broche, por lo menos no por ahora. Debía de pensar muy bien en cómo averiguaría la procedencia del objeto.

.

La Hyûga salió por la puerta ondeando su vestido gris y su larga melena sin previo aviso bajo la atenta mirada de una aturdida Sakura que no podía despegar su atención del estante en donde había guardado el broche segundos antes. Seguía encerrada en la frase que este contenía; sin previo aviso le dio un inexplicable escalofrío.

.

* * *

.

En un terreno abandonado bastante apartado del castillo se encontraban un pelirrojo con su ropaje de redes junto a un desconocido con el rostro cubierto por un sombrero de paja.

.

Pero había algo que lo identificaba plenamente: _**Su capa de nubes rojas**_. Aquella capa que causaba terror en la gente.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí? — Interrogó el mayor de ellos aparentemente tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba bastante contrariado.

.

El menor sonrió de medio lado aunque el pelirrojo no podía verle la cara. Se acomodó la capa y se dio la vuelta.

.

— Ya la parte del grupo ha llegado, sólo pasaba a avisaros que nos llevaremos a vuestra abuela de esta tierra… Será difícil atacar si ella permanece aquí. — Fue lo único que aquel hombre dijo antes de emprender la caminata hacia el lado contrario. Sasori se aproximó aún más hacia él y levantó una ceja.

.

— ¿Tan pronto pensáis atacar? — Cuestionó incrédulo, aunque sin demostrarlo, no pudiéndose creer ni una sola palabra.

.

— Sólo esperamos un poco más. Así que lo que sea que queráis apartar de aquí, hazlo en la medida de lo posible… Sólo espera un poco más y todos nos vengaremos. — Argumentó cerrando la conversación con su repentina desaparición.

.

Sasori se dio media vuelta y observó hacia el cielo con sus inexpresivos ojos claros. A veces quería no sentir absolutamente nada, tal vez para alguien como él sería mejor ser una marioneta, sin sentimientos y nada por el cual preocuparse. Pero no podía. Todo sería más fácil si Sakura no hubiese aparecido como un rayo de luz en su oscuro cielo… ¿Qué era él sino más que un simple títere del reino antes de conocerla? Ella le había hecho sentir de nuevo, preocuparse por su familia, preocuparse por el mismo y sobre todo preocuparse por ella… Porque era la única en toda su vida. Aquella que le había devuelto la felicidad que había perdido después de enterarse de los hechos fatídicos sucedidos en aquella lúgubre noche donde él apenas era un recién nacido.

.

Todos pagarían. _**Sin excepción**_.

.

El pelirrojo caminó un corto trecho para luego desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro de alguna presencia humana tras él. Sólo la hierba y el cielo habían sido testigo de aquella conversación que se había llevado a cabo.

.

* * *

.

La joven de larga melena rosada caminaba con una pequeña canasta de frutas por los pasillos del castillo decorados con bordes y escritos de oro bastante distraída. No se había podido quitar de la cabeza la imagen del broche, seguramente se habían equivocado de persona y de dirección… Aunque la bolsa decía su nombre, eso ya era mucha casualidad. ¿Sería que eso era algún tipo de aviso?

.

Venía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que mientras caminaba hacia al frente, delante de ella se encontraba un pelinegro de coleta observándola minuciosamente, como un depredador amenazando a su presa. Sakura chocó inevitablemente con él causando que la canasta y su contenido cayera rápidamente al suelo y levantó su mirada verde jade hacia los ojos negros azabache de _su_ Rey. Quiso darse una reverenda cachetada… ¿¡Porqué tenía que ser tan distraída y tropezarse precisamente con su _captor_! Bueno, por lo menos le agradecía al destino que fuese él y no el príncipe Sasuke quién se cruzara en su camino.

.

Se separó un poco de él e hizo una exagerada reverencia. Seguramente se sentía ofendido porque una favorita lo había tropezado… ¡Ah! Ella y su distracción.

.

— Perdonadme, mi señor — se disculpó con voz ahogada causa de su sonrojo, el gran sofoque que inevitablemente sentía cada vez que Itachi estaba cerca de ella y la furia contenida de tener que ser tan sumisa. Odiaba todo aquello. Dejó de inclinarse y quedó frente a la mirada inquisidora del Rey.

.

Itachi la observó de arriba abajo maravillándose del vestido verde que le quedaba celestialmente, ante sus ojos Sakura parecía una diosa que al caminar no rozaba sus pies con el suelo; el vestido le combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y su largo cabello claro y la hacía despedir cierto toque de paz que hace mucho tiempo no sentía. Tuvo ganas de suspirar cuando la Haruno levantó su mirada hacia él con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos bastante apretados pero…

.

¿¡Él suspirando! ¿Cómo es que le había pasado tamaña estupidez por la cabeza? No había suspirado jamás por ninguna mujer madura de clase alta, mucho menos lo iba a hacer por una niña de dieciséis años a la cual había levantado del fango en donde estaba viviendo… ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente?

.

Contra todo pronóstico, el moreno se acercó hacia ella y estiró el brazo para tomar entre su mano derecha la quijada de la joven para luego hacer que ella lo mirase directamente a los ojos. La chica de hebras exóticas dio un respingo pero no hizo ademán de separarse en ningún momento, solamente se quedaron así viéndose el uno al otro.

.

— ¿Habéis terminado vuestras obligaciones? — Interrogó Itachi con amabilidad acariciando una de las mejillas sonrosadas de Sakura con el pulgar, acto que hizo que a ella se le acelerara el corazón.

.

— S-sí — fue lo único que respondió entrecortadamente a causa de sus repentinas contrariedades. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Era terrible sentirse tan vulnerable frente a alguien como él.

.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando el pelinegro de coleta acercó su cara a la de ella y luego la desvió lentamente hacia su oído.

.

— Entonces seguid con lo que tengáis que hacer — le susurró suavemente hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello y embriagándose del aroma que ella siempre llevaba consigo. Le gustaba en sobremanera aquel perfume de flores, pero más aún sentirla temblar muy cerca de él.

.

Sakura estaba segura de que si su rey seguía haciendo eso que ahora estaba haciendo ella se iba a desmayar… ¡Por dios! Todo había sido como en el primer día en el cual le mostró esa _sugestiva_ visión y manchó su pureza mental; ¿¡Por qué tenía que hacer eso en el medio del pasillo! Volvió a respirar normalmente cuando él se separó de ella y pasó por un lado sin decir ni una sola palabra. Al Itachi cruzar en la esquina, Sakura cayó de rodillas con el corazón hecho un manojo de nervios y su cuerpo bajo presión. Eso no podía seguir de esa manera cada vez que su señor se le acercaba.

.

_Todo, absolutamente todo se estaba saliendo de control._

.

* * *

¿Y ahora qué pasará? ¿El medallón? ¿De quién se quien vengar Sasori? O_O

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: **_Planes_**

**_Leyenda de ubicación:_**

****_América del Sur: Nación de la Arena/Tierra_

_América Central: Nación del Viento/Aire_

_América del Norte: Nación del Rayo_

_Europa: Nación de la Nieve_

_África: Nación de la Hierba_

_Australia: Nación del Agua_

_Asia: Nación del Fuego_

_**Y la pregunta del millón...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
